Not Our First, Never Our Last
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Set at the end of 3x07 and beyond. Barry and Caitlin deal with the new power dynamic of Team Flash, while airing things unspoken from the first season. Caitlin learns to control her powers as the threat of Savitar looms. SnowBarry FlashFrost
1. Chapter 1

Barry watched as Caitlin struggled against Killer Frost. Struggled against the madness that her meta powers were inducing, the darkness that was threatening to swallow up her light. He had let her out of the pipeline cell, trusting that the woman he's known for the past two and a half years wouldn't hurt him. She had always believed in him and it was time for him to repay the debt, to stand by her when things got difficult. He felt his heart hammering just underneath the thick blade of ice his Caitlin was gripping in a shaking fist.

'My Caitlin?' Barry thought. 'When did I decide she was mine?'

"You can't do it Cait, because underneath all that cold, you're still you."

Barry prayed his words would break through the madness clouding her thinking. He was trying to be as soothing and as firm as possible, wanting to see brown eyes looking back at him instead of blue. He could also read the fear in those unnaturally icy blue eyes, drowning out the warm brown they usually were. He knew Caitlin was terrified of the power growing within her, feeding off the emotions she struggled to keep in check. She had always been one to keep a tight reign on who she was, a calm head to his impetuousness. He kept silent, eyes searching hers. Begging her to come back to him.

Suddenly Caitlin dropped the ice weapon, eyes thawing back to their normal espresso brown. Blinking back tears she whispered,

"Barry-?"

She launched herself at him, burying her face in his neck. His heart lurched as his arms wrapped around her tight. He could feel her shaking against him, crying and murmuring she was so sorry over and over. Slowly he felt her cold body beginning to warm back up.

"I've got you." He breathed, running his hand over her hair, thankful to see the white streaks melting back into her normal auburn color. "It'll be ok."

For long moments Barry soaked up the feeling of having Caitlin back in his arms and in his life. He was pouring as much comfort and warmth into his hug as possible, rocking them from side to side gently. Eventually he felt her pull back, smiling up at him shyly, cheeks damp from her tears. Fishing out his handkerchief he handed it to her as he led her out of the pipeline and back up to the cortex. Passing through a side lab he let her pick up a pair of power dampening cuffs, watching her snap them on quickly and then cover them with her sleeves. They were quiet, not needing to talk and rehash what had happened.

Like he had told her earlier, they had been through too much together to give up on each other now. Countless nights in the med lab, dozens of wounds patched up, more comforting touches that he could recall. They shared something intangible, light and unbreakable. It was a unique bond, and one he had never stopped to examine. But the events of the last few days were making him ponder things he never had before.

* * *

Caitlin was terrified of what she was about to face. In the cortex waited the only people in her life that mattered to her, and she couldn't bear the thought that she had disappointed them somehow. She was weak, unable to fight off the dark alter ego her powers brought out, and she was ashamed. She didn't deserve to stay and be a part of Team Flash. She just wanted to run away and shut the world out. To give into the cold.

"Caitlin." Barry put a hand on her arm to stop her, touch scaldingly warm and addicting. "Wait."

His green eyes were deep and concerned, face intense. He kept his hand on her arm, just one of the small comforts that had developed between them over the years. She wasn't sure when things had started between them, a small touch here, a glance there, a hug to comfort. It did her heart good to know that Barry still saw her as Caitlin, not Killer Frost. That he still had faith in her.

"I'll be okay Barry." Caitlin rested her other hand on his chest, right over his heart. It was acknowledgement of what almost happened but didn't. His normally fast heartbeat racing faster than normal, practically vibrating his chest. As his personal physician she knew she should be worried, but she simply chalked it up to the close call they just had.

'That's all it is, Caitlin.' She told herself. 'Nothing more.'

"I just need time."

"I know." Barry sighed, fingers flexing on her arm, sending another wave of warmth into her fuzzy head. "Just know you aren't alone. I - we, are all here for you. Don't think you have to shut us out when things get tough."

"I won't, I promise." Impulsively Caitlin hugged him again, quick and hard. Foolishly her heart leapt a bit when he stumbled over his words, making sure to include the entire team. His phrasing though let her know that he cared first and foremost. "Thank you for believing in me."

Pulling back before he had a chance to hug her back, Caitlin forced herself to keep walking. All she wanted to do was curl up with a warm cup of tea and a thick blanket and forget for a little bit that she had these powers inside her. Secretly, pushed so deep as to not break her heart, she wished that it was a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around her instead. Half formed dreams from years past struggled to bubble up to the surface. Relentlessly she pushed them down, burying them under the drive to figure out her powers.

'He's with Iris.' Caitlin reminded herself for the millionth time as she heard him follow her, sneakers squeaking slightly against the floor. 'They are destined. Star crossed. You are meant to be alone, just like always.'


	2. Chapter 2

Barry suddenly jerked awake two days later, mind racing. The memory still clung to his mind, clouding his thinking. He was also disoriented, having spent his first night in his new studio loft apartment. Breathing deep he lay in his bed, willing his heart and mind back their normal pace. He stretched his senses out, feeling his body relaxing back into the mattress, watching the shadows dance across his ceiling from the lights outside.

He remembered pain as he raced to where Cisco and Caitlin were fighting, forcing himself to run with the wound Caitlin had given him. Wondering why she would wound him only when she had the power to kill him before. It gave him hope that Caitlin was still under the ice, trying to break free. How eerie it was to see his two best friends fighting, the fear in his heart. Frustration as Killer Frost laid down a sheet of ice, forcing him to stumble and slide into her feet. It was what happened next that kept playing over and over in his head.

Caitlin kissed him. It was just a pressing of lips to lips, but it was enough to knock him for a loop. She kissed him, lips chilly, stealing his body heat, breath fluttering against his skin. Oddly though, it sparked a blaze around his heart, lightning quick. A sharp contrast to the numbing cold spreading through the rest of his body, making his head spin. At the time Barry wasn't able to process what had really happened, but now, days later, his mind had caught up with his body.

The kiss had felt oddly right, almost as if they had kissed before. Barry was fairly certain he had never kissed Dr. Snow, in any of the timeliness he traversed. He was sure he would remember kissing a woman as beautiful as Caitlin. Somehow though, the brief touch of their lips shifted everything in Barry. It opened his eyes, making him shed the blinders he'd had regarding Iris. All of the kisses he'd shared with Iris paled in comparison to the one Caitlin had planted on him, and he didn't think it had anything to do with her powers. It was chemistry, electric and more desireable than anything he had ever experienced.

It was like Barry had been struck by lightning again, searing and relentless. Yet right. Familiar. It was like when he had been hit with the replica particle accelerator explosion, familiar and right. So very right. He wanted another taste, a proper taste. He needed to know if what he had felt lying there on the cool pavement had been real or not. Somehow he had a feeling that it wasn't a one time thing.

Oliver's words echoed in his head, about being chosen by the lightning. Then Caitlin's words, echoing what the Green Arrow had told him. It was eerie how they had both said the same things weeks apart. He had never told his doctor what his friend had told him, helping to push him into his decision to become the Flash. Slowly his lips curled into a smile as a plan formed in his mind.

Maybe lightning does strike twice.

* * *

Caitlin was in the lab early, working on an analysis of her cells. She needed to find a way to harness and control her powers without Killer Frost taking over her mind. A way to tap her cryokinetic powers without risking her mind. Just like Cisco and Wally were developing their powers, Caitlin need to as well. She just needed more research and precautions, more indirect ways to go about using her gifts. Blinking back tiredness she stood to fill her mug with coffee when a large steaming cup of chi latte from CC Jitters appeared on her desk.

"Morning Barry." She said before turning, noting the haunted, intense look look in his eyes. Her heart thumped. Tilting her head curiously, she took a half step back.

"Is everything ok?" Her hands immediately covered her power dampening cuffs, making sure they were still there. She wasn't ready to be a part of the field team yet, preferring to stay behind and monitor things from the safety of the lab.

"I'm not sure." He sat and motioned her to do the same, turning their chairs to face each other. Caitlin biting her lip she sat on the edge of her chair, concerned for her friend and patient.

"Did something happen?" She prompted, mind spinning with all sorts of things that could be wrong. She was running over the list of recent injuries he had suffered when he shifted forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes were shadowed and his chin was covered in stubble, as if he decided he didn't need to shave this morning.

"Do you remember kissing me as Killer Frost?"

Of all the things to come out of his mouth, that was not what she was expecting. She did remember, body clenching deep as the memory surfaced. Greedily stealing his heat and life even as she caressed his soft lips, part of her begging for more while fighting to let go before she killed him. A bonfire had raged in her during those few moments, making her feel almost human. It harkened her back to the kiss Hannibal Bates had pressed her into, under the guise of Barry. It was one of her most cherished and hated memories. It made her realize how alone she was, and how she had let the warm speedster into her heart. At the time, she didn't know he was a fake and had let her heart melt, kissing him back with a growing passion.

"Yes." She admitted slowly, not sure where he was going with this. Her heart was racing, afraid and excited at the same time. A small part of her prayed for another kiss, for a new dynamic. The larger, realistic part of her knew nothing would happen. She felt her already fragile control beginning to splinter. She clenched her fists and began to force her breathing to slow down.

"I have a strange feeling that it wasn't our first kiss." Barry ran his hand through his hair distractedly, eyes digging into hers. "Why is that? I don't recall ever kissing you before."

Caitlin suddenly couldn't breathe, her world crashing around her. Shock ran through her system. Why would he even think that? It wasn't like she had truly kissed him as Killer Frost, not in the way she had dreamed of doing for years. Everything would change now, ruined by her powers and weakness. Unable to sit still she shoved her chair back and moved to walk away, to control her emotions. She barely got two steps away before Barry was in front of her, blocking her escape. She knew she had to tell him, but she couldn't look at him as she did so.

"When we fought Hannibal Bates, he came here. As you." Caitlin was half turned away from him, gazing at a middle ground, unseeing as she remembered the past. Reliving the spark of desire she had felt in her heart, the hope that they could be more. The pain and humiliation when it was brought to light that Barry hadn't been the one to want her. He wouldn't know the taste of her kiss. She would never know if he tasted like Hannibal had, or if he tasted better.

"He told me, as you, that he should have done something a long time ago. Then you - he kissed me."

"What?" Barry said softly, frozen in place. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

'Time to come clean Caitlin.' She shrugged, feeling her heart shatter slowly. Blinking back tears she whispered,

"There was no point. You are in love with Iris. I'm just your doctor."

* * *

Barry was stunned. The shapeshifter had kissed Caitlin? There was a quick spark of jealousy deep in his belly, shocking him. He knew something had happened between Bates and Caitlin, but when she brushed him off he thought it hadn't been anything major. He knew she would have told him if it had been something severe enough to warrant retaliation. Now he finds out, over two years later, that the shape shifting meta had taken advantage of his best friend.

'I thought Iris was my best friend.' Barry puzzled, realizing ever since he had become the Flash, Caitlin had slowly begun to take Iris's place as the one person he could count on no matter what. It was a natural progression, one he had taken for granted.

"You're also my friend." Barry replied, reaching out to touch her shoulder. His heart stuttered when she shied away from him, taking a step away. Had Hannibal hurt her that bad? "You know I'd never hurt you."

"Not intentionally, no." Caitlin shook her head, the smile on her lips brittle. She moved back to her work station, refusing to stay in one place. Again he reached for her, but when her eyes flashed blue, Barry backed off.

"Is that why Killer Frost kissed me? To get back at me for something I didn't do?"

"No Barry. She - I - we kissed you because you're you." The woman shrugged. Something in Barry's chest clenched. She had kissed him if her own free will.

"I don't understand." He really didn't, but something inside him was screaming that he needed to.

"When Bates kissed me it made me want something I knew I wasn't meant to have, so I buried it under work and over time I managed to 'forget'." Barry knew he must look like a statue standing there, watching Caitlin pace back and forth, hands fiddling with the lightning blue cuffs on her wrists. His head was buzzing, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Something was crawling under Barry's skin, uncertainty and excitement. A thought began to form in the back of his mind, a curiosity. Caitlin turned to look at him, half a room away. An urge began to gnaw at him, twisting his stomach. He longed to take the haunted pain out of the doe soft eyes of the woman across the room from him.

"Please don't make me say it." She pleaded. "Nothing can come of it."

As Caitlin turned to leave a fear gripped Barry, making him move. Before he could even register what was happening Barry had her pressed against the main console in the room, arms caging her, mouth plundering hers passionately.

Oh. My. God.

Caitlin tasted like heaven, warm and soft, hesitant. Her lips had opened without fuss, letting him into her cavern. He was drowning in her taste, dark and creamy from the coffee that she liked to drink in the morning. The crawling under his skin turned into a raging hunger, a beast that had been unleashed. He didn't know how he was going to control it, or if he even wanted to control it. All Barry knew was he would never be able to get enough of Caitlin Snow. Her taste and body was imprinted on him in a way he never would have imagined. Restlessly his arms snaked around her waist, afraid to let her go. A soft moan in the back of her throat nearly shattered him, feeling her begin to return his kiss.

Just as Barry felt Caitlin surrendering to him, she stiffened and pulled back, face flushed and close to his.

"What about Iris?"

* * *

Caitlin was shaking, all her walls destroyed by a hungry, earnest kiss from the man she'd secretly loved for years. His eyes were dark and hooded, lips red and moist, making her insides melt. She felt her body becoming weak, begging to be loved and supported by the strong man holding her. Her heart was hammering, her head was spinning in fear and excitement. Barry shouldn't have kissed her, she shouldn't have let him. He had tasted of cinnamon and mint, fresh and sweetly delicious with a chaser of warmth that was all Barry. There was no turning back now.

"Things have been changing between Iris and I for a while now, I just didn't know why." Barry shook his head in confusion. "I'd felt myself growing distant from her, from all of you really. Flashpoint has really done a number on me, making me see things I had been blind to in the past."

Caitlin shifted to move out of Barry's grasp, but was shocked when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He pulled her close, their bodies pressed tight. His big hands spanned her back, fingers curled into her possessively, locking her in his embrace. He stepped closer, invading her space. She was leaning against the console heavily, Barry forcing her to shift her legs apart as far as she was able in her pencil skirt, his thighs between her knees.

"I'm not letting you go Cait, not ever."

A thrill raced down her spine at Barry's words and tone, watching the lightning race across his eyes. She had only ever seen the phenomenon whenever Barry was angry or extremely focused. Watching it happen because of her made Caitlin feel excited and unsettled at the same time. Closing her eyes she tried to ground herself, to pull her thoughts and emotions into check. Only now she could feel her body reacting to Barry. She could feel her breasts tightening and her core beginning to pulse sluggishly.

"You can't promise that Barry." She shook her head, forcing her body to relax. As always she put other people before herself, even if it was like a knife to the stomach. "You can't do that to Iris."

"Caitlin." Barry pressed his forehead to hers, nose brushing hers. "Look at me."

Cracking her eyes open she gulped. Barry's own rich green eyes were just inches from hers, and she could see he had flecks of brown in them. His eyelashes were long and dark, framing his eyes beautifully. She could read a determined hunger in them, directed at her. She could feel his breath caressing her skin, making her shiver. Her head refused to stop spinning, heart continuing to thump frantically.

"I know this is sudden." Barry breathed a quiet chuckle, shifting to snuggle closer to her.

"If there is one thing I've learned with being the Flash is you have to follow your instincts. They are all pointing to you. They have almost since the beginning, I just chose to ignore them. To cling to what was comfortable."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back, eyes searching her face, body warm and hard against her. She felt his heart racing under her palm, feeling a tiny tremor shaking him. His Speed Force was making itself known, not happy at being held in check in the face of such strong emotions. In the back of her mind she wondered if when it came time, he would vibrate when he made love.

"You've been there the whole time. Believing in me, comforting me, patching me up. Everything we've been through was showing me that you were closer to me than the woman I had grown up with. It just took you turning into Killer Frost for me to see it."

"You have to tell Iris." Caitlin pressed, desperate to have the situation resolved.

"You are better than her. I remember you telling me that while I had been kidnapped by Zoon she tried to distract you, bringing up her feelings. You may not realize it, but I could hear the hurt and confusion in your voice. Don't be like her. Tell her."

"I will." Barry pressed another kiss to her lips, making her melt. Slowly the world disappeared, if only for a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry was pacing in the living room of the Wests, waiting for Iris to meet him. That morning had rocked his world, shifting his foundation fundamentally. The woman he had thought he'd wanted was suddenly knocked out of contention the woman who had been there through the toughest parts of the last few years. Iris was a romantic ideal, pretty but hollow. Caitlin was all passion, earthy and real. He couldn't believe it took him messing with the timeline to make him see what was right in front of him all along. That the love he craved had been standing beside him the entire time.

"Barry?" Iris walked through the front door, dropping her keys on the entry table. Normally her voice would excite him, but now, all he felt was familiarity. No spark, nothing. Empty.

"Hey Iris." He called as he watched her come into the den. He thought back to how just the sight of her would make his heart flutter, never letting himself realize they they were basically brother and sister. Not by blood, but by law and by the fact that they had grown up together in the same house. It suddenly made his skin crawl, completely wrong. He now knew that it was milk white skin kissed by the sun that made his heart race, lush hips and pillow soft lips that called to his soul.

Iris' smile dimmed as she came closer to Barry. She had always been perceptive, and Barry knew that his thoughts were on his face. He didn't know how he had been able to keep his secret of being the Flash from her as long as he had, never having been able to keep anything from his childhood friend. She reached out to touch his arm, but he dodged her hand, face impassive.

"Barry? What's wrong?"

All Barry felt was calm, knowing the decision he had made was right. Looking ahead, he saw nothing with the woman in front of him. All he saw was the past, tinted with affection. His future was with Caitlin, who even now was working on a way to harness and control her powers. To help him, to protect people like Iris. The ability to control her powers, to love like a normal woman.

"I can't be with you anymore Iris." No point in beating about the bush. Do it like a band aid, quickly. If he got it over with fast it would reduce any pain felt on the part of Iris. The woman in front of him crossed her arms and began tapping her toe.

"What brought this on?" Her normally pleasant face clouded with anger. Barry had always known she had a temper, but he was surprised to see it come to the surface so quickly. He also recalled that she had a powerful jealous streak that ran deep.

"Recent events made me rethink some things." Barry ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide where to start. To be as tactful as possible. "Things began changing months ago."

"Could have fooled me. I thought we had finally decided that it would be us against the world." Her voice didn't sound hurt. Angry was more like it.

"It started when Zoom kidnapped Caitlin." Barry started only to be interrupted.

"Big shocker." Barry stared at Iris, unable to believe the venom he could hear in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Why was she being so nasty all of a sudden?

"We all saw you Barry. You acted like your world had come crashing to the ground. You barely slept and only ate when Cisco or dad forced you to." She threw her hands in the air. "You acted like a zombie, barely even looking at me."

"What do you want me to say?" Barry baked right back at her, tension coiling in his stomach. "Caitlin is the only person with the knowledge of how to put me back together after a fight. Both physically and emotionally."

"So what, she's not your girlfriend." Iris argued, not seeing that she had already lost the battle. Barry frowned, wishing he knew how to keep this from ruining their relationship.

"No, but neither are you Iris." He said as gently as possible. He felt this chapter of his life ending and a new one about to start with Caitlin.

"You deserve better, someone who sees you and wants to be by your side."

Barry could tell that his words were beginning to sink in. Iris sat on the couch heavily, not looking at him. Part of him hated hurting her, but he knew he had to be honest with himself. After all this time, all the blind pinning away, he finally knew with a clear certainty who and what he wanted. It wasn't Iris after all; maybe it never had been, not really.

"So Caitlin?" Her voice was thick. "When did that start?"

"Honestly? This morning."

Iris looked up, not believing him. He pressed on, feeling the need to explain himself. To justify what was out of his control.

"Last year when I jumped worlds I got an inkling of us, together. At first I was ecstatic, but as things began to crumble with Zoom, I realized things had changed. I had changed. I had experienced too much, lost too much. I wasn't the Barry you knew. I was someone else, someone more. I just didn't realize it then."

Barry sighed as he saw tears in Iris' eyes. He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Couldn't deny himself the future he could now see with Caitlin by his side.

"I don't know where Caitlin and I will go from here, but I do know that I want to take a chance with her. I want to see how we will work together as a team and be involved together. I need someone in my life who can protect themselves if they become a target. She's always been able to do that, even without her powers."

Barry whispered,

"I'm sorry Iris."

Walking out the door he was followed by the sound of crying. Instead of ripping him apart, it affirmed his resolve. They both needed to move on from the farce they were in, just going through the motions because it was expected of them. They were free to find the real true love they both deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Caitlin!" Cisco called walking into her lab, practically bouncing on his toes. "Wanna try these babies on?"

Turning to look at her friend Caitlin saw he had a pair of high polished silver looking bracelets in his hands. Dark blue stones were embedded in them, shining dimly in the fluorescent lights. The pieces of jewelry were sleek in design, modern and simple.

"What are they?"

"Tungsten carbide with benerolite cadmial stones, something of my own creation. They are an amalgam of metallic sapphire like crystalline structure to help focus your cryokinetic powers."

"Wow, Cisco." Caitlin fell in love with the beauty of the gift he had made for her. Quickly she stripped off the clunky black cuffs, glad to have their weight gone. To know that she will have a way to help control her abilities. The metal of her new bracelets felt cool against her skin, reassuring and calm.

"These are beautiful."

Cisco shrugged with an adorable blush, grin on his face. Quickly she hugged him before staring down at her jewelry, mesmerized.

"I figured if you were going to wear them constantly, they should be comfortable and look nice." Cisco patted her shoulder. "Besides, I love you but Killer Frost terrifies me."

Able to laugh Caitlin let go of her fear and hurt. Ready to move forward with her life. Ready to learn control.

"Trust me, she scares me too."

"That's why I made these. I made them so you wouldn't be afraid anymore." Her best friend smiled at her. "You are stronger than she is, always will be. She's nothing more than a ghost from another universe."

"Quite poetic Francisco." H.R. ambled into the room, smiling at the two as he offered a large steaming mug to Caitlin.

"Camomile tea with a touch of honey for sweetness. Seems like you needed it Snow."

Heart full she smiled at the two of them, wrapping her chilled hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth without stealing it. It seeped slowly into her digits and palms, slow and comforting. Blinking, she realized it was a test of the new tech, seeing the two men in the room watching her with intense eyes and bright smiles. She took a sip of the aromatic brew, luxuriating in the fact that she was able to enjoy the warmth without destroying it.

"Seems like the geniuses at S.T.A.R. Labs have another success in their hands."

"Yes!" Cisco jumped up and fist bumped H.R. "I will get to work on some other pieces that I have been thinking of."

He rushed over and hugged Caitlin again before heading back off to his lab. H.R. reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what, you will have more protection than you will know what to do with once Francisco is done."

Caitlin, blinking back tears of relief was only able to smile. Heart full and mind at ease for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It was later that night as Barry walked Caitlin home that he noticed her new jewelry. He had been studying her in the darkness, illuminated by the orange glow of the city lights. Since her powers had manifested, she hadn't been as susceptible to the cold, and now didn't need to bundle up as much in the winter months. Normally she would have worn a thick jacket and fluffy scarf, now she only wore a light cardigan and thinly decorative scarf. Her skin was still warm and pink, only turning cool when she called her powers to the surface. Eyes still a rich brown, only turning lightning blue when needed.

She was still his Caitlin, still the woman he had come to depend on more than she realized. Still the fierce woman who fought by his side and only ever saw the best in him. It did Barry's heart good to know that she was willing to enter a relationship with him, to see what the future held. It was new, it was exciting, and it was perfect in a way he thought he would never experience.

"New cuffs?" A thrill raced down his spine when Caitlin laughed lightly.

"A gift from Cisco." She smiled up at him, sliding her arm around his waist as they turned the last corner to her apartment building. Barry shuddered internally, the feel of having her close to him going right to his head. He smiled back, glad to see that she was becoming more and more like herself.

"What do they do?"

"According to him, they act as a conduit for my powers, storing them and dampening the darkness. They are like a purifier of sorts, nullifying the negativity. Any time my powers spike, they are channeled into the stones." She shrugged with a light laugh.

"I'm sure he can give you a more technical version, but all I needed to know was that they were to help me. He even mentioned more pieces he had been thinking of making."

"So no more fear?" Barry asked quietly as they stopped in front of her apartment building. He turned her in his arms and pulled her close. Bodies touching in a way that made him crave more, every single thing they could do in the darkness with nothing between them. He also wanted to wrap her up and protect her, tuck her into his chest and never let her go.

"There will always be some, but not enough to paralyze me like it has in the past." Caitlin shook her head. With a squeeze around his waist she pulled back, fishing her keys out of her purse. Barry watched her, scrutinizing to see if he could detect a crack in her demeanor, a tell that she was lying. There was none.

"Did you want to come up?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. She stood halfway in the entrance, hand on the door, leaving it open for him.

With a smile he followed her, closing the door to the building behind him. His eyes never left her as he followed her up the stairs, letting his gaze take everything in, lingering in ways he had never let himself indulge in before. He had always had her in the box marked 'friend' in his mind, even though there had been times in the past where he had wondered what it would be like between them. Barry would quickly squash those thoughts, thinking them inappropriate. Now though, he could look his fill. And more. He could now touch her and explore her in ways he had never dreamed. He had access to it all, her mind, her body and maybe even her heart.

"I left the slow cooker on all day today, so supper will be ready shortly." Caitlin was saying as they reached her third floor apartment. "It was a lasagna recipe I had seen on Pinterest that I wanted to try. All I need to do is put together a salad and warm up the bread."

"Sounds good." Barry's mouth was watering as his stomach grumbled, making her laugh softly. "I hope you made enough."

"I did; although I was planning on having the rest as leftovers tomorrow." She opened the door to her apartment. "It's fine though; I don't mind feeding you."

They were in a comfortable quiet as they moved about her small kitchen. Caitlin threw together a salad and placed the garlic bread into the oven to warm as Barry dished up servings of the lasagna for them, a huge portion for himself and a smaller one for her. The warmth of the moment seeped into Barry's pores, filling him with half formed hopes and dreams. She opened one of the cabinets and reached up for glasses, standing on her tiptoes to do so. With a quiet chuckle he stepped up behind her, arm slipping around her from behind as the other hand snagged two of the glasses off the shelf.

* * *

God Barry felt so good pressed up against her. Caitlin had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. His hand was large and hot against her stomach, chest hard as it pressed into her back. She felt his breath ruffle her hair as she watched him pull two of the glasses down, drinking in the sight of his long fingers handling the fragile drink holders gently. She gulped.

"Thanks Barry."

"Your welcome Cait." She felt him caress her belly with his thumb as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They stayed in that position for several moments, soaking up the closeness. Caitlin felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket, secure and loved. Her heart was falling for her friend faster and faster. Barry kissed her neck gently before letting her go, the two of them filling their glasses with soda before sitting down to eat.

"I told Iris earlier." Barry started as they ate, voice deep and calm. Caitlin knew there were years of emotion behind it though, his past twined with hers more closely than that of brother and sister.

"How did she take it?" She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, reveling at how thick and soft his locks were. He leaned into her touch with a sigh.

"At first she was angry, madder than I had seen her in a long time. But then she was sad before I think she realized the truth." He shrugged as he ate, his meta-human metabolism forcing him to feed.

"Truth?"

"That the way I had been treating her was changing. At first my world revolved around her, everything I did was for her, especially after Eddie passed away. I treated her like glass."

It still hurt Caitlin to hear this, even though she knew Barry wanted them to be more to each other than just colleagues or friends. This was part and parcel of the man in front of her though; he would always have Iris in his life in one capacity or another.

"Then when the Flash began to take over more and more of my time, she got pushed to the back burner. Even with her knowing my identity, she wasn't first priority. She should have been if I loved her the way I claimed I did. You and Cisco were more important. S.T.A.R. Labs was more important. Stopping metas was more important."

Barry looked up at her, pain in his beautiful eyes. No regret though, and she knew he would never let regret linger in his mind long. If he let himself dwell on the mistakes and what he could have done differently, he would drown under the weight of it all. Especially after Flashpoint.

"I told her I wasn't the man she thought she knew. The particle accelerator and being the Flash had changed me. I wasn't just Barry Allen anymore, and she needed to find someone who had room in their heart for her."

"I hope she does, for her sake." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I hope that the two of you can still be friends. I know how much she means to you. I'd hate for you to be cut off completely."

"I do too." He smiled one of his signature smiles before changing the subject.

"The lasagna is great. Keep feeding me like this and even with my meta powers, I'll get all fat and won't be able to run."

"Ha!" Caitlin was glad that the air had been cleared of the elephant in the room. "I have a feeling even before the lightning you had an appetite and never gained an ounce."

Barry nodded with his mouth full, eagerly wolfing down the food. In between bites he replied,

"Joe can attest to that."

Heart full Caitlin and Barry finished supper before retiring to her couch, surfing Netflix together. Settling on Young Frankenstein, Caitlin curled up against Barry's side, loving how his arm came around her and held her close. Every now and then he would drop a kiss to the top of her head, fingers drawing circles on her shoulder. Between a full belly and the warmth of the man beside her, she was soon drifting off into sleep. She felt his chuckle as he turned her TV off. Then she was flying, Barry having scooped her up into his arms, putting her to bed.

Still more asleep than awake Caitlin felt Barry flash her into her pajamas, the same grey and white polka dotted ones from years ago. Guiding her towards the bed he lifted the blankets as she crawled into bed. Fighting to stay awake long enough to see him off, she blinked owlishly up at him. In return he smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Peace settled over her, pulling her deeper into slumber.

"Night Barry."

"Goodnight Cait." His voice was smooth as he turned out her light. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

It was with a smile on his face that Barry walked into CCPD the next morning, warmth surrounding his heart. Finally, he felt like things were back on track. After all the heartache of Flashpoint, Alchemy and Savitar, things seemed to be going back to normal. Or as normal as things would ever be considering he has a for real god of speed after his head. Caitlin had decided to take a chance on him, to see where the future would take them. He wanted every day with her, every night. He wanted to help her learn to control her powers, to fight by his side. He would need her help if he wanted to stop Savitar and Alchemy. The precinct was buzzing, so Barry made a beeline for Joe to see what was going on.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" The dark skinned man looked up from his phone, concern on his face. Barry felt his stomach drop. Great, another feel good moment ruined.

"Julian is awake. Detectives are heading that way any minute." The older man glanced around before lowering his voice. "He knows it was Caitlin who hurt him. You also know his xenophobia against metas. You need to get to him first."

"I'll take care of it, I promise." Barry felt bile rising in the back of his throat. "Don't tell Caitlin, I'll do it after I talk to Julian."

Once outside the building, he flashed to the hospital. He needed to make sure Julian didn't spill his girlfriend's secret to the world. He knew Julian was an ass, but he wasn't a bad guy. He was just uppity and set in his ways, with a touch of snobbery thrown in for good measure. Back and forth the two of them went, tense and quiet. Barry felt a rage in him, not towards Julian, but towards himself for letting things get so out of control. His heart broke a little more each time he saw Cait flinch or pull back from someone or something she used to enjoy. Desperate to protect the woman he cared about Barry put it all on the line.

"Whatever you want I'll do it, just please, leave Caitlin out of this. She is a good person who is trying to deal with something she never expected to happen to her."

Julian sat on his hospital bed thinking as Barry's mind raced. He had no idea what he would be demanded to do, but he would be damned if Caitlin had to suffer any more because of his mistake. He knew since he had returned to this timeline that he didn't get along with Julian, and apparently before he reentered this timeline, he hated the man for nearly a year before. In the original timeline Barry had enjoyed the freedom and peace of being the only CSI that the CCPD had, even when he was swamped with work. He loved being a scientist, but now he loved being the Flash more. On top of all of that, the loved Caitlin.

"Tender your resignation, effective immediately."

"What?" Barry was dumbfounded. Julian was asking him to throw part of his life away. Caitlin was worth it though, he just wasn't sure she would see it that way.

"I have been able to look past the tardiness and the lack of commitment to your duties, but I will not work with someone who has the moral ambiguity that you do Allen. Your thinking that the metas can be rehabilitated. They are a menace and I will not allow your sympathies to contaminate the CCPD Crime Lab." Julian had stood and was now face to face with Barry, a sneer on his face.

"Resign, or I tell Captain Singh and the rest of the world who really did this to me."

Mind whirling, Barry nodded. It was just another sacrifice to keep his friends and loved ones safe. He had been chosen to be the Flash, and in the end he chose to continue being the man who had the power of time and speed wrapped inside him. He knew there would be sacrifices, just as the Speed Force told him there would be. Even Jay Garrick had told him that the life of a Speedster was a rough one, but one that served the greater good.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Numb, Barry took his time, walking slowly back to the CCPD. He knew he had just done the right thing, but inside he was broken. Being a CSI had been a lifelong dream of his, as was working with Joe. Now, because of one mistake, he had to give all that up. Once back in the lab, he worked up his resignation, and with a heavy heart delivered it to Captain Singh. The dark haired man read the report before looking Barry dead in the eye.

"No."

"Wh-what do you mean, no?"

"Just like I said Allen. I will not accept this. As the CSI who had been here the longest, you should not bow to the whims of the other member of your department."

"I - I don't understand." Barry was beyond confused. After closing the door as the captain instructed Barry sat in front of his boss, jittery and confused.

"Barry," Singh sighed. "I will not let you resign your post here. Julian may call himself the expert on metas, but only in name. You are too valuable in more ways than one. Yes, you are an outstanding CSI, but you're an even better hero."

Barry opened his mouth to refute those claims when Singh glared at him.

"I've known for quite some time that you are the Flash. I'm a cop, so it wouldn't be good of me to not be observant enough to see through your thin excuses."

"What about Joe?" Barry scrambled. "Does he know you know?"

That got a laugh out of the captain.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. There are less chances of anyone else finding out if Joe thinks he's the only one here who knows the truth. Besides, it's fun watching him stumble his way through his cover stories."

"What does that have to do with my resignation though?"

"Quite a lot actually." The other man crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Having you here on the front line means you know just as soon as we do what is going on. We can count on you to get there first and to keep our officers safe. You and your team, who I do know of, are our first line of defense. More than likely Julian is trying to force your hand concerning one of them."

Barry swallowed thickly, unable to speak.

"Leave Julian Albert to me. You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

While Barry was dealing with the fallout of Killer Frost's appearance, Caitlin was taking matters into her own hands. She knew that she needed to be able to focus and maintain her focus during a fight. She needed her mind to be strong as well as her body. There was only one person she could trust. Walking into the women's bathroom so she wouldn't be overheard by Cisco or H.R. she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Caitlin!" A woman's chipper voice answered. "It's been a few weeks since we talked. How are you?"

"Actually Thea, I could use your help."

"Sure. What's up?" Caitlin took a deep breath and asked,

"Can you teach me to fight?"

"Yes," the red and black hooded vigilante known as Speedy replied slowly. "Does Barry know you are asking this?"

"No, but he will understand why." Caitlin stared at herself in the mirror as she spoke, watching for any change in her appearance. So far there was no change, even though her heart was racing.

"Why do you need to know how to fight?"

"I need to learn how to control my powers." She replied, glad to know that Oliver's sister didn't think she was nuts. "Your League training can help me control them, based on my research. I need my mind and body to be in control and synced as one."

"And you think training to be an assassin will help you?"

"My powers affect my mind, causing another personality to emerge. She calls herself Killer Frost, and she takes great pleasure in killing. I need to know how to control that part of me and to use it without losing who I am."

The other end of the line was quiet, making Caitlin nervous. She knew she was taking a big risk involving anything to do with the League of Assassins. They weren't a group to mess with. They were also extremely handy in situations where normal tactics no longer worked. This was one of those times.

"I'm asking you to help me since you are closer to my size and would train me better. Oliver is too big and powerful; I would only be learning how to defend myself. I need to learn control, for everyone's sake. If I don't, they will die sooner or later."

"Okay," Thea sighed. "I will only do this though with Barry's approval. I already know Ollie will say no, just to be contrary. Talk it over with Barry and have him call me when you make a decision. I need to figure out what I will be needing to pack."

"Thank you so much Thea." Caitlin was able to breathe again.

"For you babe, anytime."

A few hours later Barry strolled into the Cortex, slower than normal. Immediately Caitlin was in doctor mode, rushing to him with Cisco following. A thousand thoughts were running through her head as to why he was moving so slow, each one worse than the last.

"Dude, you ok?" Cisco went right to the point. "You look like shit man."

"I'm fine, really." Barry caught Caitlin's hands before they could start running across his chest looking for injury, hands warm and gentle. "It's just been a really trippy morning."

"Wanna talk about it?" It was unusual for Barry to be this reserved. His bright eyes were troubled and his beautiful lips were pulled into a frown. His forehead was scrunched, making Caitlin want to reach up and smooth it away. She didn't though, since this thing between them was only a few days old, still new and fragile. She watched as Barry plopped into a chair with a sigh.

"Julian woke up."

Caitlin froze. She knew the forensic scientist hated metas and anyone who sympathized with them. Her powers had hurt him, and she knew he would want vengeance for what had happened. She started shaking and felt her powers rising. In a blink Barry had her in his lap tucked against his chest, holding her tight. She could feel Cisco and H.R. watching, wondering at the sudden affection between them.

"I went to the hospital and convinced him to keep your secret Cait."

"I'm sensing there is more to the story though." H.R. spoke up.

"Yeah." Cisco added. "You look like you did after you went a round or two with Zoom."

Caitlin felt Barry take a deep breath as he rubbed her back in circles. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even months later, Zoom still haunted her. She supposed he would always be there in the back of her mind, a remnant of her PTSD she had suffered at his hands. Feeling Barry's warmth and love around her though helped dampen the pain and the memories. Didn't hurt that any time he touched her, her body lit up and basically craved more of his touch, flooding with syrupy heat. For being with him for just over a day, she sure was having the need to go all the way.

"Julian wanted me to resign as CSI at CCPD."

"What?" All three of them cried, Caitlin looking up into the face of the man she loved. Her vision started to cloud over, a sign that she needed to get her emotions in check.

"I wrote it up and gave it to Captain Singh, but he refused it. He refused to let me go." Barry glanced down at her before looking at the others. "He knows I'm the Flash and says that he will take care of Julian for me."

"I always knew he didn't quite buy Joe's stories." Cisco slurped his drink noisily.

"You said he knows you're the Flash. What else did he say?" H.R. while being eccentric was always the one who went right to the point.

"That I'm the senior scientist and I basically have more job security than Julian. He also said he knows who you are without naming names. He wants to keep me at the station so Team Flash is the city's first line of defense. It's our job to keep the city safe against things that they can't handle."

"Makes me curious as to how the little pimple is going to react to Singh choosing you over him." Cisco muttered darkly. Caitlin too, was curious to know the man's' reaction, but not for the same reasons. Barry squeezed her tight and she knew that as long as she had him, everything would be ok in the end.

* * *

"On to other things though." Cisco clapped his hands once and then gestured to Barry and Caitlin. Barry knew what was coming next, he had nothing to hide. He ran his thumbs along the back of Caitlin's arm as she blushed and ducked her head with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, the bestie to the both of you, that the two of you were this close? Have ya'll kissed yet? When are you moving in together, cause Barry, your apartment is dope!"

"Yes we've kissed, but that's it." Barry laughed, enjoying the comical expression on the faces of the two men in front of him. "We only got together yesterday."

He could feel Caitlin nodding, even as she moved to sit up properly across his lap. He had to bite back a groan, loving the feel of her softness shifting against his erection. He'd been hard the moment he pulled her into his lap, using her to hide his discomfort. Ever since he got his powers, his reaction to all sorts of stimulus had been magnified 1,000 times. Luckily he had been able to control it around Linda and Patty, but he had a feeling that with Caitlin, he would be able to let his guard down and really love.

"It just happened." Caitlin was explaining calmly despite the face Barry could feel her heart racing. "Flashpoint changed things in more ways than we really could have imagined. Luckily, anyone without contact to Barry will never notice."

"That's right." H.R. waxed. "The sphere of influence is marginal, so only anyone who has associated with Team Flash will be able to tell the differences, as well as Barry. For the world in general, nothing has changed. Things are how they have always been."

"Makes sense." Cisco nodded. Barry reluctantly let Caitlin go, eyes trailing her as she smoothed another pencil skirt down across her hips.

His hands itched and he curled them into fists. A wave of something hot washed over him but was gone just as quick, making him blink. He had a feeling they would need to explore their relationship more, and soon. Didn't help that this time around he did indeed 'sneak a peek at her goods' when he helped her to bed last night. Standing Barry started to pace, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So now that one crisis is averted, do we have any new leads on Alchemy or Savitar?"

"I might have a way to help." Caitlin said slowly, twisting the bracelets on her wrists. "You may not like it though."

Barry felt a rise of panic but forced it down. He trusted Caitlin, if he didn't he wouldn't have offered her his life when she was fighting Killer Frost.

"What you got?" Cisco reached over and took another slurp of his drink.

"I called Thea." Barry stared, wondering what was going on. What would she call Oliver's sister.

"I asked if she could train me to fight and to control my powers." The more she spoke, the more confident she sounded. Wanting to see how things played out Barry kept his mouth shut.

"Woah, ok. So you want the daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins to train you to fight? Am I hearing this right?" Cisco freaked, eyes bugging out. If the situation hadn't been serious, Barry would have laughed at his friends reaction.

"Yes, and to help me strengthen my mind against Killer Frost. She said she would only do it though if Barry gave his ok."

All three of them turned to look at him, making Barry squirm. He had no problem with Thea training Caitlin, after all, Oliver trained him. He just wasn't too sure her methods would work for a metahuman whose power was more mental than anything else. Deciding to trust Caitlin as well, Barry nodded.

"I don't have a problem with it even though Oliver will." He crossed his arms and stared down the two men in the room. "Assassin training is much more rigorous and in depth than what Oliver and I went though. I already could control my powers, I was just learning how to strengthen my body. I'm sure Thea would be a big help."

"Can you give her or Oliver a call?" Caitlin asked. "That way they know you're ok with this."


	6. Chapter 6

It was later that night when Caitlin and Barry got to his apartment that they really talked about what would happen, not only with Thea training her, but between them as well. Caitlin knew she wanted to take the leap and speed things up with Barry, but she also knew she needed to focus on getting her powers under control. Unsure of what to do she asked Barry what he thought.

"I honestly think it's a good thing to think outside of the box when it comes to your powers." Barry pulled her into his side as they sat on his couch, watching a fire crackle in the fireplace to keep the chill away. She loved being close to him, knowing that he would be able to make her feel warm and human, helping to push the cold of her powers back down.

They were relaxing in their pajamas, Barry having flashed to her apartment and picked out a thick wooly top and bottom set. He was in sweatpants and a long sleeve tshirt. On the table in front of them sat two mugs of tea, slowly cooling to a temperature they could drink. He was sprawled out with his arm around her shoulders while she had her knees tucked up under her, leaning against his chest. It was more than Caitlin could have dreamed of.

"Really? You're ok with Thea training me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Barry shifted to look her in the eye, nose almost touching hers.

His eyes were bright in the firelight, skin colored a warm amber. Caitlin had always known he was attractive, but never let herself dwell on it. In the past she knew nothing would have come of her indulging in thoughts of something more between them. That's why when Hannibal had kissed her, she had shut herself down. Slowly she opened back up, unable to keep the scarlet speedster out of her heart for long. Now here she was, relaxing in the quiet hours of the evening with him, comfortable and intimate in a way she hadn't experienced since Ronnie. But even what she had shared with her late husband felt different that what was electrifying the air around her and Barry now.

"Oliver might not, but that's just him. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up and wanted to do a refresher with me." He grinned and pressed his soft lips to her gently, making her heart stutter. "Anything to help you figure out control is something worth exploring."

"What about us?" Caitlin asked nervously. "This is so new, but it feels right. Like we've been like this forever. Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?" His voice dropped to a deeper tone, making her shiver. Gentle hands crept down her back before sliding up under the fabric of her top, palms so very hot. Restlessly she snuggled closer to his heat, her heart racing as her body began to take over. Fingertips ghosted, tickling and teasing her spine. Gulping she replied softly,

"It's been a long time. I'm not sure if we are rushing things or not. All I know is I want to feel normal again."

"I'm not sure normal applies to us anymore Cait." He dipped his head, peppering her neck with tender kisses. Her hands found their way up the front of his shirt, loving the feel of touching him without having to worry about patching him back together. He was so hot and silky under her fingers, delicious and seductive.

"You're right," she whispered, giving into the passion building in her. "Let's make our own normal."

Barry pulled back to look in her eyes, making sure that he had her permission. In the next moment they were toppled onto his king size bed, bathed in the light from the city shining through his windows. He hovered above her, devouring her mouth with his, hands wandering as they removed her clothing. His kisses were hungry, hard and seeking, bruising her lips pleasurably. He explored every inch of her mouth, taking everything she had to offer him. Helplessly she arched against him, begging for more. She felt more than heard him chuckle as his lips made their way south.

Caitlin was helpless under Barry's assault, drowning in the feeling of being loved and worshipped. Moist kisses were pressed down the column of her throat, his fingers caressing her breasts softly as he peeled her shirt and bra off. His breath was hot, making her nipples tighten in anticipation. She wasn't disappointed when his lips closed over them, tongue flicking them, teasing them. His hands moved on though, slipping her pajama bottoms and panites off easily since she lifted her hips to help him. A deep moan ripped from her when she felt him touch her curls, world slipping away with each moment. Her trembling legs fell open when his fingers curled, pushing past her lips and into her core. It was incredibly erotic and primal, him suckling her breasts while he prepped her sex for him. She was blown away by what she was feeling, never having felt sensations that clouded her mind over until there was nothing left but the man making love to her.

She had a brief moment to catch her breath as he pulled away, moving to get something from the bedside table. Studying him without shame she memorized the length of him, nibbling her lip in anticipation of having such a fine specimen making her his. He was long and proudly arched upwards, eager to be buried in her sex. Her center was clenching, ready to feel him deep inside, to be loved in a way she hadn't been in years. Watching him roll the condom on was a surprising turn on for her. As he moved back over her, settling against her, a spark jumped between them, making them both gasp.

"You ok?" Barry asked, eyes clearing slightly from the passion dark they had been.

"Never better." Boldly Caitlin wrapped her arms and legs around his lean body, opening her body and heart to him. With a wicked smile he reached down and joined them together.

Caitlin moaned deep, feeling Barry press his length into her, sliding in her slickness. She was so full, complete in a way she never knew she could be. Heat wrapped around her, plunging her into a raging storm centered on Barry, focusing on how his sex impaled her. Together they moved like the waves of the ocean, powerful and elemental. Over and over they crashed together, helpless to the ecstasy that was building in them. Wanting to see everything, she opened her eyes and was mesmerized.

Barry's normally bright green eyes were a deep forest, pupils dilated wide, lightning running across them, making them glow with desire. His body rippled as he forced himself into her over and over, muscles tense. Inside she could feel him beginning to lose control, movements becoming faster even as his whole body began to vibrate. Her core felt alive with electricity, body absorbing the power the Speed Force generated. She knew she would only feel the power inside her when they made love, making her crave more. Their strokes became erratic, seeking the peak that they had been denied too long. Together they shattered, falling into a million blissful pieces. Caitlin never wanted it to end, nerves full of electricity and heat, body clenching him tight, every pulse echoing into each other erotically.

Slowly they came down off their high, Caitlin soaking up the feeling of Barry relaxing into her. His face was buried in her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. She wasn't sure how long they laid there like that, but she knew it was a moment that she would never forget. For the first time in a long time she felt whole, like she had before the particle accelerator had exploded. It was an amazing feeling to know that with the man in her arms, she could have a whole new future.

As she drifted towards slumber Barry moved and picked her up, tucking her under the blankets before crawling in beside her, pulling her close to him. Sleepily she pressed her nose into his shoulder, kissing his skin.

"Thank you Barry."

"Sweet dreams Cait."

* * *

Barry woke slowly, relishing the feel of his body being completely relaxed. Boneless. Sated. Turning his head to the right, he gazed at the reason for his good morning. Caitlin lay curled onto her side, facing him, still deep asleep. Delicious lips parted slightly, eyelashes dark against her skin, her hair spread out behind her across his pillow. Breasts glowing softly in the light, a home for his head to rest and his lips to play. A rightness settled over him, a knowledge that this is what he wanted to wake up to every morning. He wanted every night with her, enjoying her and loving her.

Last night flashed through his mind, warming his body and heart. She had been so responsive to him, making him feel like a god. Miles and miles of gloriously soft skin had drawn him like a moth to a flame, and there was a curl of pleasurable possessiveness to know that he got to see and love all of it. Her 'goods' as she had put it were beautiful, breasts tasty and perky, core hot and so very tight. Her legs went on forever ending in dainty feet with cute toes. Which surprisingly had nails painted to match the scarlet of his Flash suit. His lips curled into a smile.

It was the trust she had in him though that humbled him. She trusted him with her body and heart, confident in knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Just like he trusted her with his body every day, to make sure that he was put back together whenever he got hurt. She had worked her way into his heart so slowly and gradually that he really didn't know when his thoughts regarding her had really changed. Part of him surmised it may have happened the first time she had been kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heatwave. Just thinking about it sent a shaft of cold fear and hot rage though him.

Caitlin sighed with a small stretch, coming awake. Grinning happily he watched the woman beside him wake, blinking like an owl in the morning light. She looked sexily rumpled and totally cute, Barry tucking the image away in his heart. It would be something he would never forget.

"Morning." She whispered, shifting to snuggle closer to him. Soft and supple skin kissed his where they lay pressed together, filling a void in him that he didn't know he had. He slid his arm under her neck, pillowing her head, fingers tangling in her long hair as she settled her head onto his chest. Her hand splayed out across his chest, drawing lazy patterns on his muscles. Her leg slid over his thighs, opening her and pressing her hot core to the outside of his hip.

"Morning yourself." His voice was rough from sleep. He knew without seeing she had her poor abused lower lip between her teeth, worrying it over nothing. "Sleep good?"

"The best in a long time." She popped up onto her elbow beside him, hovering over him. "Sleep and sex."

Unable to resist the opportunity in front of him, Barry pulled Caitlin down onto him, eager for more of her. He lost himself in her again, spending his time loving on her, ignoring the world outside. They would have stayed longer, but both of their stomachs let them know they needed food after two more rounds of intense and sensual sex. After a double shower, that took twice as long as it should have, they were both dressed and eating when Barry's phone buzzed.

"Oliver and Thea just arrived at the train station." Barry swallowed a bite of bacon. Caitlin sipped her coffee with a raised eyebrow. "He says they will meet us at S.T.A.R. Labs in half an hour."

"Wow, that was fast of them." Caitlin smiled at him and Barry felt his insides flip over. It was similar to how Iris or Patty had made him feel, but much more intense and exciting.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Oliver will want to see how your training will be going. I also have a feeling I'm about to get my ass handed to me by one of my best friends."

"You know he only does it because he cares." She reached out and covered his hand with hers, bracelets glinting in the light. "It's his defense mechanism. Train you to fight well so he doesn't have to worry about you as much. He'll still worry though, that's just who he is."

Reaching over Barry stole a quick kiss before they finished eating. He then flashed her to her apartment so she could change into fresh clothes. As he sat on her bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom, he looked around, lost in thought. If Caitlin would be spending more nights at his place, then she would need to have her stuff over at his place. Part of him knew that others would think he was moving too fast, but to him, it felt natural. He wanted her clothes hanging next to his in the closet, her shampoos mixed with his, the two of them meshing into one.

"You don't have to decide now, but if you want, we can move some of your things over to my apartment so I don't have to bring you back on the mornings after a sleepover."

"Are you asking me to move in with you Mr. Allen?" Caitlin stepped out of the bathroom, primped and polished, perfect in every way.

"Simply to begin the process Dr. Snow." Barry stood and wrapped her in his arms, still counting his blessings that he was able to love the guarded woman. "We don't have to finalize any plans now."

"So, Flash," She teased with a smile reserved only for him. "Seems like you are living up to you moniker. One thing at a time. Let's get day one of training over and see how things go from there."

"Deal." With another passionate kiss he picked her up and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin wasn't sure what to expect regarding her first day of training, but sitting in the middle of the breach room and attempting to meditate wasn't one of them. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of the ever present S.T.A.R. Labs shirts that the never seemed to run out of. She sat cross legged in the center of the room, trying to still her thoughts and find her center, but her mind wouldn't stop jumping from one thought to another. With a sigh she opened her eyes to look at the woman sitting in front of her, a few feet away.

"Thea, I know I asked for your help, but I'm not sure this is working."

"It will, give it some time." The dark haired woman smiled, voice calm yet edged with steel. "You still need to find the one thought that will ground you and drown out everything else, calming your mind."

"What is yours?" Caitlin had no clue where to even begin.

"The image of my mother smiling at me." Thea's voice turned wistful, eyes becoming unfocused. "It was shortly before her death. I can't recall exactly what we had been doing or what we were even talking about. All I remember is her smile was radiant and so full of warmth, of love. I feel peace when I think of it."

In that moment, Caitlin knew which memory. Yes, it had been attached to one of the worst times of her life, but the comfort she felt when she thought back made her realize it was perfect. Zoom, Jay, had released her. She had made it back to S.T.A.R. while Barry was gone with the West's, only Cisco and Henry Allen at the facility. Dr. Allen had been checking her over when Barry came racing into the cortex, murder in his eyes. Once he realized that she was ok he knelt in front of her, eyes never leaving her, relief written across his face. He clasped her hands in his, as if he needed to make sure she was really in front of him.

It was that look, the look of love that hadn't been realized yet that grounded her. It had been on rotation in her thoughts as she filtered through everything to find the one that would help her slip into meditation. The emotions in his beautiful eyes that helped her find herself, always his eyes. With a smile she looked up at Thea, who simply nodded with a smile before returning to her meditation.

Closing her eyes Caitlin was quick in falling into the peaceful abyss of her inner mind. What she found was intriguing. She could sense Killer Frost inside her, brooding and cold, presence not nearly as strong as she thought it would be. It was like she was a shadow, pale and formless, haunting where she could. A stab of iciness shot at Caitlin as Killer Frost realized who was there in the space between with her. Instinctively Caitlin reacted, throwing up a shield of ice in front of her, deflecting the spear.

"You!" Frost hissed, body materializing in front of her, not entirely opaque. Her lightning blue eyes were flashing as more ice bloomed in her hands. "Because of you I'm nothing but a shade, a ghost. In order to survive I needed to cross dimensions and hide inside of you."

"You are the reason you are dead." Caitlin snapped back, expanding the shield around her, encasing herself in a shell of ice. "If you hadn't tried to kill me the first time, Zoom wouldn't have killed you."

"Fool." The other woman spat. "I was dead the minute my powers manifested. Either I join Zoom and prolong my life, or I go against him and have him murder me outright. I did what I had to do, just like I am going to do now."

A barrage of ice exploded toward Caitlin, slowly eating away chunks of her shell. Mind racing she knew she was no longer meditating, but fighting for her life. They were trapped in her mind, and whoever won this battle would be the one to control her body. She couldn't let Killer Frost win, not when she had finally found happiness. She would need these powers if they were to defeat Savitar. Thickening her shell Caitlin let her mind wander, formulating theories on how to stop the woman of ice.

If her powers were the same as Killer Frosts, then that meant that the other woman pulled the energy and heat from the atmosphere and objects to manifest her cold powers. Similar to how if something gets near liquid nitrogen, the substance so cold it literally leeches heat from it's surroundings. Since Killer Frost was a living being, she generated heat. It was negligible, but there none the less, and it was something Caitlin could use against her. Reaching out her senses, Caitlin found what she was looking for, a faint heat signature coming from the white haired woman in front of her.

With a quick spring that would have made Barry proud Caitlin pounced. Tossing aside her shield, Caitlin grabbed Killer Frost, forming an ice shield on her own body to protect her organs. The ice was harder than steel and tougher than Kevlar. In the back of her mind Caitlin knew she would question it later, but right now she needed to stop her doppelganger. One hand covered Frost's chest, the other wrapping around her slender neck bruisingly. Frost scrabbled against the ice surrounding Caitlin, trying to free herself from the grip of the brown haired woman.

Feeling ruthless and scared beyond anything she had experienced before Caitlin started pulling the heat and power out of Frost, determined to not lose. Shrieking Frost tried to fight back, but Cailin was draining her too quickly, her scientific mind knowing exactly where to target to make the transfer as fast as possible. Caitlin knew she was killing the other woman, but she also knew she had no choice. Power flared between them and the world went black.

* * *

"So you literally have a god after you, wanting to kill you because you're getting faster?" Oliver asked with an exasperated sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Barry shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, things seem to get trippier and trippier."

Barry and Oliver had been standing in the cortex with Cisco, the two members of Team Flash catching the Arrow up on what had been going on when the intercom crackled to life. Shrieks could be heard filling the building. Panic stabbed through Barry and without a thought he scooped the two men with him under the arm and sped them down to the breach room, even as Thea called out,

"Get down here NOW!"

Releasing the two men the moment he stepped into the room Barry knew something was wrong. Blinding blue light surrounded Caitlin, who sat calmly in the middle of the storm, eyes closed. Her hair and skin kept morphing back and forth between her normal warm tones and the frigid tones of Killer Frost. Cautiously Barry moved to the side of the woman he loved, but was shot back with a blast of cold, hitting the wall by the door as Joe, Wally, Iris and H.R. came running into the room. He felt Iris kneel next to him and he thought he hear her asking if he was ok, but his eyes were glued to Caitlin.

"What the hell Thea?" Oliver growled as Cisco typed away at one of the consoles, frantic to find out what was happening to his friend. "What did you do to her?"

"N-Nothing." She shook her head. "I was trying to get her to meditate, to calm her thoughts. She found it and minutes after I sensed her mind clear she turned blue and started shaking."

"How do we stop this and save Caitlin?" Barry asked frantically, his heart ripping to shreds as he watched the persona of Killer Frost staying on her features longer than those of Caitlin Snow.

"We don't." H.R. twirled his ever present drumstick.

"Hello!" Cisco hollered. "If we don't stop this Caitlin will die."

"And I posit that she won't." H.R. swept his hand out at the woman who even now was glowing brighter and brighter. "I think Caitlin and Killer Frost are fighting for control. Each time Snow changes, that's the persona that is in control. It's a struggle though. Caitlin doesn't like to hurt anyone, yet Frost is a die hard killer."

"So you are saying all we can do is wait and see who ends up winning?" Joe groussed, Barry knowing his adoptive father didn't like sitting and waiting.

"Yes."

Barry felt as if time had slowed to a crawl, even from his perspective. His heart was pounding sluggishly and his mind was focused on one thought. He couldn't lose Caitlin, not now that he had just found her. He knew this life wouldn't be an easy one, but if he lost Caitlin, he would have nothing, not able to go on. Dreams that he had begun building began to crack around the edges, fear creeping in.

Slowly, gradually, Caitlin began to emerge from the image of Killer Frost, her body shaking violently. Getting to his feet Barry prepared himself for anything, tension coiling in him. He moved to stand in front of the others, not sure what would happen, but knowing he would be able to deal with anything faster than they could. Cisco stepped up beside him, goggles on. Wally took his other side, all three metas ready to face off against Killer Frost.

Suddenly Caitlin gasped and collapsed onto her side, blue light disappearing. Heart in his throat Barry flashed to her side, hands reaching for hers, fear nearly choking him. Cisco knelt on her other side, both men frightened of what might happen next. Caitlin hands were cool like always, but not so cold as to be concerning. She appeared to be breathing normal and her eyes were moving behind her eyelids.

"She's not going into shock, is she?" Barry asked Cisco. The goggled man took Caitlin's other hand and the world stilled. Barry knew he was vibing her, trying to wake Caitlin up. Suddenly Caitlin's eyes popped open and Barry felt his stomach drop. Her brown eyes had a ring of blue in them, blindingly bright. Cisco pulled his goggles off and stuffed them into the pocket of his shirt.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked, voice still warm and her own. She sat up slowly, looking around at everyone in the room. "What's going on?"

"Where is Killer Frost?" Thea answered, standing at Caitlin's feet as the others move to surround them. Barry was still on edge, not entirely sure who was in control.

"Gone." Cailin ran a hand through her hair, blinking. In one blink her eyes lost the blue color, making it easier for Barry to breathe.

"She tried attacking me while I was meditating. I had to stop her, and I think I did. I feel like I did before Flashpoint. I feel whole again."

"Thank God." Barry wrapped her up in his arms, unable to stop himself. He needed to hold her, to know that everything was ok. Caitlin hugged him back just as tight, running her hand through his hair. He gave a watery laugh. Even when she was the one who had been fighting, she was always the one to comfort him.

Looking at his friends and family around them Barry knew everything they would be able to survive anything that came at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin now felt more like herself, comfortable in her own skin. The whispering echos of Killer Frost were gone, giving her full control of her powers. She continued to wear the bracelets Cisco made for her though, an extra precaution. They had all found out the hard way that her powers could flare if her emotions got high, having almost skewered Oliver after a training exercise where he ended up shooting Wally.

"Woah, easy there Elsa." Cisco called out from the control room.

"Cisco, how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Caitlin forced herself to calm down, focusing her power into her jewelry. "Sorry Oliver. I'm still working on control."

"At least your aim is good." Oliver hopped down off the elevated walkway to land beside her as Wally, Barry and Thea joined them. Wally's wound was already closing. "Another few inches left and you would have gotten me."

"Is it odd that I'm doing so well so quickly?" Caitlin asked looking at the group around her confused. "I mean, in school I wasn't the sportiest or the most coordinated."

"It may be because you absorbed Killer Frost into you." Thea suggested. "You destroyed her persona but you did gain her powers. Maybe you gained her muscle memory as well?"

"It could be any number of things." Oliver added, slinging his bow across his back as they began moving toward the control room. "Your entire team likes to explore the impossible and map things out along the way. I don't see why this would be any different."

"Yeah, we tend to do things the hard way." Barry scratched the back of his neck, looking for all the world like a little boy getting scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar.

"Continue your training." Joe gave some old school perspective, having come to watch the show. "Learn what does and doesn't work for you, and go from there honing your abilities. Bar, Singh wants you at the station. It's regarding Julian."

Feeling her stomach plummet Cailin waited for Barry to come say bye to her, watching him flash off to change back into his civilian work clothes. She knew Singh said he would take care of the situation, but she also knew Julian was an asshat who liked to make everyone around him miserable. She just wanted him gone, and things at the CCPD back to the way they used to be. Barry having the lab all to himself. She hoped that once this issue was resolved he would get his domain back. She knew he had loved having the old loft turned crime lab all to himself, using it as a place to think while tests were being run. Hopefully some fractures made by Flashpoint would slowly heal back over, reminiscent of the original timeline.

With a gust Barry stood in front of her, hair still mussed from his cowl. With a smile she reached up and fixed his hair, noticing out of the corner of her eye that everyone had given them some privacy. He let her fix his hair before grabbing her hands and pulling them to his chest, touch warm.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked softly, knowing what had been on her mind. It never ceased to amaze her how he seemed to know when she was worried. This time there was no tell of her biting her lip to give her away.

"Just wishing the situation with Julian was over and you had your lab back."

"Not worried about your powers?" He dipped his head to look her in the eye better, wanting to make sure she was ok. His thumbs caressed the back of her hands softly.

"I promise, I am not worried." Caitlin told the truth. "I'm more curious than anything at how I am going to progress. I knew you were up and running in no time, but that there were also hiccups along the way."

"I'm sure your are going to have your own stumbling blocks too." Barry pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. "That's why you've got me and Cisco. Even H.R. Heck you've even got Wally, Joe and Iris. We're family and we take care of each other."

"Really?"

"Really." Barry pulled back to smile into her face. "Now, let me steal a kiss to last me until I see you again."

With a giggle Caitlin went up on her toes and kissed her scarlet speedster like she meant it. While it was a quick kiss, she did pour all of her love into it and felt Barry do the same. With another quick smile he was gone and Cailin made her way back up to the cortex. As she rounded the corner she noticed Cisco shove his hands behind his back and turn to her with a guilty smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you a present, something to add to your suit." He shifted nervously.

"Suit?" Caitlin was floored. Cisco was making her a suit like Barry's?

"Yeah, see, when you go out in the field you'll need to protect your identity." He was gushing now, warming up to his subject. "So I started sketching some ideas. I was planning on getting your opinion of them though and see what you like."

Cisco pulled out a large sketch pad and led her to his workshop in the corner. Different swatches of materials lay scattered about. A bright scrap of material caught her eye, and her fingers picked it up. It was blueish white, almost the color of frozen water. It felt like it was made out of a thinner version of the tri polymer that made up Barry's suit. That was what she wanted, to distance herself from Killer Frost in every way. Where the other woman wore dark colors, Caitlin would wear brighter colors.

"I see you picked out the lead contender." Cisco spread out several pages of sketches and stood back. "Let me know which one you like."

After several minutes of looking them over and comparing her thoughts with Cisco, a whole new outfit was sketched out. Wedge boots with military style tread led to a body suit that zipped all the way to the neck, seamed to show off her figure without being trashy. Long sleeves ended with a loop of fabric around the middle finger. A white mask covering her eyes would be the only thing on her face. They had also discovered that when she activated her powers, her normally brunette hair would turn white, hiding her identity further. With practice, she was able to control it at will, turning her hair whenever she wished.

"Perfect. Now all we need is a name for you." Cisco nodded and Caitlin could see the wheels turning in his head. She knew she had to beat him to the punch.

"How about Ice?" She didn't want the words killer or frost in her name. She was her own person, and she would not borrow anything from the other woman.

"You know what, I kinda like it." Cisco beamed, ready to get started on her suit. With a smile Caitlin left him to his work.

* * *

Barry entered the CCPD with a weight in his belly, not sure what was about to happen. He knew that Singh said he was on Barry's side, but he also knew that Julian couldn't be fired without reason. He went directly for the Captain's office, clutching the strap of his messenger bag. He knocked on the door and went inside, seeing Julian sitting in the same chair he had been several weeks ago. This time though, his CSI kit was sitting next to the chair, along with his briefcase.

"You needed to see me Captain?" Barry asked, feeling tension thick in the air. Julian looked impassive and blank. It made him do a double take to make sure the man was even breathing.

"Allen." Singh looked up from his paperwork, glancing at Julian. "You've been reassigned."

Cold dread filled Barry, wondering why Julian was here to witness this. His mind was spinning so fast due to his powers that he nearly missed what Singh had to say next.

"I am promoting you to head the CSI division, which at the moment is name only since you are the only CSI we have. I hope that changes in the future." His eyes slid back to Julian who remained seated behind where Barry was standing.

"Thank you?" Barry was flabbergasted. He remembered Gideon telling him part of his future in the time vault year before last, but he thought it would have come at a much later date. Part of him wondered if Flashpoint sped things up, or if perhaps he was meant to create the alternate timeline, things clicking into place more and more readily.

"I can see there is no way for me to change your mind." Julian sneered as he stood, venom in his voice. Barry turned to look at the other man as Singh also stood. Suddenly the room seemed far too small to contain the escalating thickness in the air.

"You freely admitted that you have no idea how to track meta humans, even though your resume clearly states that you have been researching metas for the last three years. That is a breach of contract and cannot be overlooked." Singh's voice was steel, making Barry stand taller. The captain forced you to respect him when he used that voice.

"In the last eight months that you have been here our meta cases have gone up, yet our capture and resolution of these cases have gone down. They are getting away or being killed. Neither is an option we want."

Julian opened his mouth to refute those statements, but Singh ran roughshod over him.

"You have two options, Albert. Work under Allen as a CSI or resign your position."

Barry was frozen, knowing he no longer had a role to play in this conversation. He was simply a bystander now, watching and waiting. He had a feeling Julian would renege on his deal to keep Caitlin's name quiet. Julian was a bitter and entitled man, willing to take anyone down if it meant making himself better. It was just a waiting game now.

"Very well. It seems like you have won Allen."

"I never set out to win anything Julian." Barry shook his head. "I did as you demanded, and the outcome was out of my hands. I honored my part of our agreement."

"Seems moot now since my stipulation has been rejected." The blond man picked up his bags, adding nastily. "You know as well as I do that Caitlin Snow is a danger and needs to be stopped."

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, of S.T.A.R. Labs?" Singh sounded like he was faking surprise, making Barry realize the captain really did know the identity of his friends.

"She's the meta who attacked me."

"Nonsense, I know the woman." Singh refuted, crossing his arms. "She's one of the nicest and kindest people I've met. She's also a valuable asset in consulting on meta cases. I know for a fact she isn't a meta. You must have been mistaken Julian."

There was a threatening tone in the captain's voice. Barry knew once Singh sided with someone, it would take something drastic to make him change his mind. With a sneer Julian opened the door and left, making Barry slump in relief. Singh put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Head upstairs and see about rearranging the lab how you see fit. Congratulations son, you won this one."


	9. Chapter 9

Things settled into a new normal for Caitlin. Her powers became more and more her own, easier to control and manipulate. Several hours a day was spent on honing them, learning how to create things for both offense and defense. Her physical training with Thea had also taken off, becoming something she was surprisingly addicted to. After several weeks of working with Speedy Caitlin took up a weekly kickboxing class at the rec center as well as yoga to help clear her head of the cobwebs that came with being a meta and a doctor.

The situation with Barry had also become a new normal as well and it surprised her. Caitlin had always been slow to enter relationships of any kind, whether they be romantic in nature or not. She was a very guarded person based on her upbringing, quiet and keeping to herself. Barry on the other hand, tended to jump right in feet first and with his whole heart. It was one of the things that made him a good hero. Quick to love and confident in his decisions. Able to make friends with anyone, he was her perfect foil. Ronnie had been the same way, but their relationship wasn't what she had with Barry. With Barry it was hot and steadfast, built on years of trust and forged in fire. She had only dated Ronnie a year before he had proposed, and even then, she didn't burn for him the way she did her speedster.

Caitlin pulled out the key to Barry's apartment, juggling groceries and her purse, off in time to make supper. While they hadn't officially moved in, Caitlin was basically living at Barry's. It was closer to work than her apartment and she didn't have to rush to her apartment to get ready for the day. She had actually been thinking of asking her landlord to let her out of her lease so she could move in with her boyfriend.

"You home Barry?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Suddenly he was in front of her, dressed only in his boxers, hair damp from a shower. He took the bags from her and together they moved into the kitchen. "Have fun without me today?"

"Not really. Without you S.T.A.R. can be kinda boring." Cailin replied. "Don't tell Cisco that though or I will never hear the end of it."

After sharing several long kisses they began making supper, chatting about their day. Caitlin planned on calling her landlord and renting a storage unit the next day, ready to really begin her life with Barry. Suddenly both their phones went off, the meta human app alerting them to a disturbance. He scooped her up in his arms after she turned the stove off and flashed them to S.T.A.R. Cisco was already there, monitoring the situation.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked as she ran to get her suit, Barry already in his and waiting for her. This would be her third outing as Ice.

"Alchemy is at it again, but this time he and the acolytes are attacking people in the market district. No sign of Savitar though."

"Don't worry, he'll show up. He always does." Barry paced as Cailin changed behind a patterned partition screen in her lab. As she dressed she changed her appearance, becoming a pale version of herself.

"If he does, then we will get to see how he does up against my powers." Caitlin joined the two. "Last time I managed to slow him down and stop him from killing Barry. Now that I have more control, hopefully we can stop him for good."

"Well, let's find out."

Moments later the Flash and Ice were downtown, Barry getting civilians out of the way while Caitlin dealt with the acolytes, stunning them with icy blasts of frosted air. They would be out for several hours, long enough for CCPD to pick them up once the scene was clear. Alchemy blasted her with his stone, but luckily she had taken to forming the ice shield around her chest like she had when she fought Killer Frost. The blast refracted off her body, lighting up the world around them with a blinding blue light.

"Ice!" Flash appeared beside her, barely out of breath from rescuing people. "You ok?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "I didn't even feel it."

"You'll feel this." Alchemy raised his stone and opened a slit in the sky, allowing the self proclaimed God of Speed to step into their world once again. "My master tires of you."

"We tire of your master." Barry spat, and Caitlin shook her head, ice blooming in her hands. It shocked her. She hadn't been able to see the god the first time she faced him, simply blasting at the air above Barry, getting lucky and hitting him. She wondered why she could see him now.

"Flash." The metallic silver meta god growled, and moved to grab him. Caitlin shot a blast of ice, at half power. She didn't want to give away their trump card so soon. Savitar slowed, but not enough.

"Seems like you have a sidekick." Caitlin heard the sneer in Alchemy's voice, and her temper got the better of her.

"We're partners." Using her other hand she shot a stream of super cold air at the masked man, wrapping him in a freezing fog, colder than anything she had used before. The man began to convulse from the cold, hands clutching his throat. In an unexpected move, Savitar turned and in a swift move, scooped up his acolyte and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked as they both looked around, and Caitlin shrugged, hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"I was trying to blind him so he wouldn't be able to deflect my attack." Caitlin looked down at her hands. "Didn't realize that it would hurt him like that."

"Hey." Barry tilted her face up to his, running his gloved fingers through her hair. "It's a hiccup, that's all. We came out to a draw, and I'll take one of those over losing any day."

"You're right." She brushed a cool kiss to his lips, careful not to hurt him. "I wonder why Savitar bothered to save Alchemy. I feel like there is more going on here than we really know."

"I'm not sure, but I know we'll figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

Barry loved getting to spend his nights with Caitlin in his bed. All the worries of the day seemed to melt away as they focused on each other. Many nights were spent simply wrapped in each other, breathing and soaking in the love surrounding them. Other nights, like this night, were spent indulging in each other, making love in the dim light. Barry had always been a passionate lover, but with Caitlin, there was no end to his desire for her. Especially after today.

Caitlin had worn a blue patterned sheath dress in a halter style to the lab, paired with nude pumps and her hair curled into ringlets. Barry loved how the dress exposed her creamy back and rode high on her thighs. It wasn't trashy in any way, everything being covered perfectly to work in. It was the fact that he knew she was braless and in a matching blue thong that drove him crazy. It had taken all his self control to not lock them in the abandoned Time Vault and ravish her over and over. Now that they were home he could do something about the hunger that had been building all day.

Caitlin's arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he pressed kisses to her silky neck, breathing in her scent. Her nails traced patterns on his muscles as he worked his way down her body. The air shimmered between them, so full of electricity and carnal heat. Barry would never tire of caressing her breasts, to pretty and soft in his hands with their hard nipples. Visions of her feeding their child from her globes burned in the back of his mind, achingly hot and beautiful. He skimmed his hands over her tummy, looking forward to the day that they were married and growing their family.

He'd have to propose first, but he already had that in the works.

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlin asked softly, playing with his hair.

"Just the future." Barry dropped a kiss below her belly button. "You and me. Maybe together forever and starting a family."

"What?" She pushed up onto her elbows, eyes slowly focusing on him. Barry grimaced. He hadn't meant on proposing like this. He wanted wine and flowers and family gathered around. Part of him though knew that this was better, Caitlin not being one to show off. Taking a deep breath Barry shifted off of her and pulled a gold colored ring box from the drawer in his nightstand.

"I hadn't planned on asking you like this, but," He opened the box and held it out to her, praying she'd say yes.

"Caitlin Meredith Snow, will you marry me?"

A simple 14 karat gold band with a square cut diamond and two round cut blue diamonds on either side winked in the pale light. Barry watched as Caitlin's eyes flashed back and forth from the ring to him, getting wetter and wetter each time. With a dazzling smile she nodded and whispered,

"Yes. Yes I will."

The ring fit perfectly, just like he knew it would. Happiness filled him and with a kiss he breathed into her ear,

"I love you Caitlin, more than anything."

She pulled back to smile into his eyes,

"I love you too, Barry. I always have."

With renewed vigor Barry returned to loving the body of the woman underneath him, the air all the more sweeter now that they were adding another tie to the threads that bound them together. Giving in to an impulse and hunger Barry scooted lower on the bed, hands never stopping in one place long. He drug his fingers through her feminine curls, smirking at the low purr of satisfaction from Caitlin. It went right to his head and his manhood to know that he could turn her on and make her so hot for him. His mouth watered and he dropped down to run his nose along her slit, making her squeal with a giggle. Unable to resist he sunk into her warmth, needing to explore every inch of her body.

Caitlin writhed as he explored her sex with his lips, tongue and fingers, her taste driving him insane. Her hands were everywhere, too restless to be in one place for long. Barry felt like a god, reducing the woman he loved to a puddle of hot sex, quivering and ready for his touch. He longed to feel her with nothing between them, to sink into her hot and wet sex with every inch of himself. He was raging hard and ready to find a soft place to call home. With one last kiss to her sex Barry lifted himself high, prodding her belly.

"I need to have you."

"Then have me Barry." Caitlin opened her arms and legs to him, welcoming him close to her.

"I want to feel you, no condom." He was practically begging her to let him have her without protection. He knew it was her decision though, her body, their future. If she wanted, he would slip one on, he loved her and wanted to be with her in any way she would accept. Her long legs came up to wrap around his waist.

"I'm on the pill Barry. One time won't hurt."

"Oh thank God." His eyes rolled back into his head as he dipped himself into her liquid heat, doing his best to draw out the pleasure. Every muscle was coiled tight, drowning in the silkiness wrapping around him. Caitlin's deep moan made him harder than he ever thought he could be.

Soon it wasn't enough. Caitlin dug her nails into his back and bowed her back, lifting her hips up to his. Unable to hold back Barry began plunging into her with long, deep strokes, moving faster and faster. She was tight as a glove, but so slick that he had no issue loving her sex with everything he had. It felt so right, more perfect than anything he had ever experienced in his life. As they moved together, a fire began to build in his stomach, roiling and growing with each movement.

Underneath him Caitlin was a wild thing, crying out and begging for more. Her breasts bounced each time he thrust forward, her entire body rocking as he sought to bury himself deeper into her. It was so erotic that he felt the fire bubble, exploding down and out of him into her. Locking his body Barry spasmed, emptying into her clenching heat. Their eyes were locked as their bodies shattered, two becoming one.


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger. She had been blown away when Barry popped the question the night before, but completely at ease. It was as effortless as breathing to tell him yes, to want to be his wife. She had always thought it would be Iris that he would be asking to join his life with, especially after the article from the future. Now though, that future no longer existed and a new one was taking its place.

Stopping by CC Jitters for her morning cup of coffee, Caitlin found herself in line behind Iris of all people. She had never felt really comfortable around the woman when there wasn't someone else with them, like Cisco or Joe. She had nothing against Barry's childhood friend, nothing at all. It was just that somehow the spunky woman made Caitlin feel insecure and clunky. Silently she prayed the other woman wouldn't notice her, but the cards weren't stacked in her favor.

"Hi Caitlin!" the dark skinned woman smiled brightly. It took all she had not to cringe at the fact that she would have to make small talk. Even as a child Caitlin didn't make friends easily, preferring to be alone with her books.

"Hello Iris." Caitlin smiled politely back, reaching for her large to go cup of coffee. "How are you? I haven't seen you at the lab the last few days."

It was the truth. Ever since Barry and Caitlin began their relationship Iris only stopped by the lab periodically, and never for long periods of time. She was also usually in the company of her dad or her brother. Caitlin hoped that Barry hadn't lost his best friend, knowing that he would always need the woman in his life as a tether to who he was before the Flash.

"Things are good. I've been busy following leads on a story I'm working on. I've also been promoted to Lead Investigative Reporter" The two women moved to settle at one of the high tables out of the way to catch up. Caitlin swallowed, stepping out of her comfort zone and doing this not only for herself but for Barry.

"That is amazing, I'm glad for you. I know you've been busy but Barry has missed you." Caitlin spoke the truth, knowing her fiancé was missing his best friend.

"I'll make sure to text him in a little bit. Maybe we can grab lunch like we used to." The other woman sipped her coffee, eyes bright and observant.

"I'm glad" Caitlin sighed. "I never wanted to drive a wedge permanently between the two of you." She brushed a curl over her shoulder and about had her elbow thrown out of socket.

"Oh my goodness!" Iris gushed lifting Caitlin's hand and examining her ring, bouncing in her seat. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. Barry proposed last night." Caitlin bit her lip, watching the other woman closely, stomach roiling in uncertainty. "Are you OK with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Iris looked genuinely confused.

"Barry broke up with you to be with me." Caitlin cringed, knowing there was no way to gloss over the facts. Not that she was known to gloss over the facts. She had always been blunt, to tell things how they are. She believed that hedging never helped anyone, everyone deserved to know the truth.

"I'll admit it hurt and made me mad, but I also had to step back and realize he was right. He's not the same person I grew up with. Yes, he's still there, but now he's more. He has a whole life that while I want to understand and be a part of, I just can't. I have no perspective and he needs someone in his life who does."

Caitlin felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she smiled at the other woman who continued,

"I'll always love Barry, but I'm not the person he needs to survive. That's you."

"Wow." Caitlin was stunned and confessed. "Thank you. That means so much to me. I was afraid that I had ruined Barry's relationship with you."

"No." the other woman laughed and stood, getting ready to head to the newspaper office. "It will take more than that to drive a wedge between us."

Iris gave Caitlin a hug, squeezing her tight. With a happy smile she added,

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Barry's phone buzzed as he was waiting on the results of a blood sample, pulling him from the paperwork he was filling out. Reaching over to his desk he checked his phone, surprised to see a text from Iris. Things had been off between them since Barry had broken up with her, and he had been wondering how to bring the subject up. It looks like his best friend beat him to the punch.

'Just saw C at Jitters - love the ring! Ur mom's, right?'

He paused, not sure how to answer. He shouldn't feel this way around his best friend. He shouldn't feel the need to tip toe to avoid hurting anyone's feelings. Taking a deep breath he replied,

'Yeah, it is. U OK with this?'

'Why wouldn't I? Wanna meet 4 lunch?'

It didn't seem like she was mad, so Barry decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down with her and get her opinion.

'Sure. C u in half an hour at the Bistro.'

The next half hour crawled by for the speedster, even as he kept himself busy with work. Barry felt no shame in his relationship with Caitlin, part of him wished he had actually pulled his head out of the sand sooner and realized what had been right in front of him. If he had, then he might not have gone back in time and created Flashpoint. It was as if he had found what he had been missing all these years, someone to come home to, to be his calm when he was spinning out of control. He forced himself to leave the CCPD at regular speed, giving him time to think of what he would say to Iris. Speaking of, she was already sitting at a table by the windows, two glasses of ice tea in front of her.

"Hi Barry!" Iris gave him a quick hug before settling back down and waving the waiter over. As they ordered Barry watched his friend, searching for anything that would give away the fact the she was acting, pretending to be fine with him and Caitlin. For what he could tell she was being genuine.

"You said you saw Caitlin this morning?"

"Yes!" Iris beamed at him, giddy and happy. "I didn't realize you had gotten that serious that quickly. It's only been four months."

Barry felt the tips of his ears heating up as he shrugged.

"It felt right, you know? I've already wasted so much time. I didn't want to lose any more." It felt good to be telling Iris these things. Cisco was his best bud, but Iris was his best friend second only to Caitlin, and he knew she would be over the moon happy for him.

"I am so happy for you Barry. Caitlin is perfect for you. She's cute, smart and super protective of you. When I was with Eddie I always wondered in the back of my mind why you weren't trying to get with your 'personal physician'."

Barry had forgotten how Iris liked to tease him relentlessly when it came to his relationships. He loved her, but sometimes it could be a bit much. Just as their lunch arrived, both of their phones went off. Iris got to go boxes and promised that she would drop Barry's food off at CCPD as he flashed away.

Alchemy and Savitar were back.


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin typed furiously, trying to figure out a game plan on how to stop Alchemy and Savitar for once and for all. They needed to remove the threat of the self proclaimed God of Speed and his minion, to protect all the people that could potentially be changed into meta humans to match their Earth-2 doppelgangers. Enough damage had already been done, enough lives have been torn apart. Beside her Cisco was working on a way to destroy the stone that Alchemy carried, the one that shot energy blasts and seemed to be able to open portals. If they could figure out a way to destroy it then maybe they would have a fighting chance.

"Any leads?" Barry asked as he blew into the cortex, agitated and ready for a fight.

"Other than the fact we know where they are, no, we don't." Caitlin shook her head, wishing they had more to give him.

"Where are they?"

"The I-MAX theater on the north side of town." Cisco replied absently, fingers still typing away. Caitlin moved to change into her outfit while Barry did the same. Together they met back in the cortex, seeing Wally waiting in his suit as well.

"Hey Wally."

"I figured you could use all the help you can get." Caitlin smiled at the young man as Barry nodded, glad that it wasn't just Barry out there fighting. She had gotten sick of him being the only one who had the ability to help, to fight. As much as she feared her powers, she was glad that she had them and could control them now.

"The more metas the better." Cisco pulled on his black jacket that was lined with Kevlar before pulling on his gloves and slipping his visors on his face. "It's about time Team Flash kicked some ass."

It was decided that Barry and Wally would run to the site while Cisco vibed a portal there, hoping to surprise the two villains. Watching her best friend open a swirling, liquid mercury blue portal Caitlin took a deep breath and plunged through. Shivers of electricity crawled across her, rubbing against her powers, seeming to charge her up. In a blink she and Cisco were at the theater, appearing behind and off to the side, out of the line of sight of Alchemy. Savitar was chasing Barry and Wally, the two speedsters trying to keep the God distracted and trying to stay out of his reach. Alchemy, on the other hand, had his hand raised and pointed at the dome of the theatre, stone in his hand glowing blue. He was shooting a beam of light at the dome, the power spreading across the faceted metal and glass slowly.

"Shit." Cisco whispered from beside her.

"What?"

"He's using the dome as an amplifier." Vibe shook his head and dread filled Caitlin. "If he succeeds, every person hit by the particle accelerator will develop powers and potentially go mad from it."

"Well then, we need to stop him." Caitlin nibbled her lip, plan forming in her mind. "Since your powers are light based, you should be able to stop the power from spreading across the dome. If I freeze it, it will just make it spread faster."

Nodding Vibe asked,

"What about you Ice?"

Caitlin knew her eyes were glowing blue and her body was losing color, her powers stirring and ready for a fight. Time to see what she was made of.

"I'll take care of Alchemy and the stone."

Sprinting away from Vibe she positioned herself where Alchemy would be forced to turn, to disconnect the power he was applying to the dome. She hoped that Vibe would be able to stop the power with his. Quickly forming her shield and producing a large ice spear in one hand, Ice ran forward, aiming for his outstretched hand. Just a few steps away he seemed to sense her and turned. Ice just barely dodged a blast from the glowing stone in his hand. Swinging her arm up Ice dislodged the stone from his hand, sending it skittering across the pavement.

"Stupid woman." The masked man growled. "You could have been a goddess, more powerful than anything you could have imagined. Savitar made you to rule beside him as queen, yet you throw all that away."

"I'm not interested in anything your 'god' has to offer." Ice hissed, using the long shaft of steel hard ice as a staff, striking blows and then dancing away before the man could even reach out to touch her. Viciously she hit him, blow after blow, moving faster and faster. Out of the corner of her eye Ice could see Vibe's powers eating away at the power of Alchemy's stone. Unfortunately so did Alchemy. He dodged past Ice, running for the stone.

Extending a hand Ice shot cold fog at the stone, hiding it from view. Irritated, Alchemy turned and charged at Ice. She managed to step out of the way, letting the man barrel past, twirling her weapon in her hand. She had been hoping to avoid the outcome that she knew would happen, not wanting to be like her doppelganger. However, Ice knew if she didn't end this, there would just be another chance for him to come back and hurt them again. Savitar and everyone like him needed to know that there was one person on this team willing to do what needed to be done to protect the ones they love. Unfortunately, it looked like it was going to have to be Ice - Caitlin, that would have to be the one to do it. Joe was nowhere in sight.

Taking a deep breath Ice dropped her spear, raising both hands. Calming her mind she pulled up her powers. Heedless of the doom he was facing Alchemy rushed forward once again only to be met by a blast of super cold powers. Cold washed over him, colder than anything, freezing him on the spot. Clothes froze as skin crystallized, ice spearing though his body, numbing him to the point of pain before the world faded away. When the cloud of ice dissipated, a frozen statue of Alchemy was revealed, mid stride. Caitlin knew she should feel remorse at the life she just took, but as Ice, she knew it was necessary and would do it again if she had to.

"Caitlin?" Cisco asked, running up to her. Flashes of lightning still lit up the park around them, Savitar still a threat even though his minion was dead. "Is he -?"

"Dead? Yes." Ice replied turning her attention to the stone that provided the man with his powers. "I did what I had to do. I don't take joy in it."

"Dude, I'm not judging, just surprised." Vibe knelt with Ice to examine the stone on the ground. "Oh! I have an idea. Can you superfreeze it like you did the minioncicle over there? If you can make the molecular structure brittle enough we should be able to shatter it."

"Worth a try." Ice extended a finger to the stone, stopping just short of touching it. Focusing she visualized the stone freezing, molecules slowing and turning fragile. In no time at all it was done. Standing and stepping back she nodded to Vibe to blast the rock into kingdom come. A full power Vibe blast hit the rock.

The stone disintegrated, but in the process, a concussive blast sent both Ice and Vibe onto their backs, knocking them out. Caitlin only hoped as the world went black that Barry and Wally were able to stop Savitar.

* * *

Barry and Wally sped to the park adjacent to the I-MAX theater, hoping to draw Savitar out, pulling him away from his minion. When the two flashes ran side by side, their speed fed off each other, making them both faster than they were apart. The world rushed by in a blur of colors, faster than he had ever gone without opening a dimensional breach. He hoped it would be enough to keep them safe while Ice and Vibe tried to figure out a way to stop the speed demon.

"What's the plan Bar?" Kid Flash asked, a streak of yellow and red next to Barry's own scarlet.

"Chicken."

"Like the bird?" the younger speedster asked confused.

"No, we need to challenge Savitar and make him focus on us. We need to split the god from his avatar. Maybe the distance will weaken him enough that we can stay just out of reach."

In theory the plan should work. Each time Barry has fought Savitar, Alchemy was never far away. Usually within line of sight, sometimes just a little further. It made Barry wonder just who was pulling the strings; the God or the Puppet? It also made sense for Alchemy to have the power, using the stone to generate doorways for the silver plated speedster. Barry knew that sometimes strength or speed weren't the real power to be had. A quick mind was just as powerful as the ability to break someone's neck.

"So Cisco and Caitlin are going after the real threat?"

"Vibe and Ice can take care of themselves." Flash corrected. "After all, they can't stand up against Savitar."

Arriving at the theater Barry saw that Alchemy was using the dome of the I-MAX to amp up his powers, boosting them to an unnatural level. Savitar loomed at the cloaked man's side. It was just another inconsistency that bothered Barry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a portal shimmer to life, two figures stepping through before closing silently. It was now or never.

'Stay safe Caitlin, I love you.' Barry whispered silently before taking a deep breath.

"SAVITAR!"

"Flash, Kid Flash." The god sounded giddy that they had arrived, shooting towards them almost faster than they could see. The two speedsters took off, darting around the park, trying to stay out of reach of the silver claws chasing them. "Have you come to die?"

"No way metal head." Kid Flash taunted as he and the Flash led him further and further away from the park and the theater. "If anyone dies today, it's you."

"Foolish mortal." The silver figure spat in contempt. "Gods can't die."

"Every god can die, all they need is for people to stop believing in them." Barry replied, darting in and managing to get a punch in before flashing away. "I bet that's why you hang around Alchemy so much; you need him to stay alive."

"I need no mortal!" Savitar roared. "I AM A GOD!"

"You're not my god." Wally piped up, smashing the god over the back of the head with a two handed fist blow. "My god died for me."

"Yes, that pathetic Messiah. Such a waste." Barry noticed that the god was slowing fractionally. Good, they just needed to keep him distracted a little longer. Flash also knew that he and Kid Flash couldn't keep up this pace too much longer. They were both running through their reserves, getting closer to burning out.

"Seems like you are the waste." Barry remarked. "Slowing down in your old age?"

He watched as Savitar's eyes widened, knowing that the god was playing right into their hands. Nodding for Wally to keep the god busy Barry raced away, trying to reach the distance he needed for his Super Mass Punch. Taking a deep breath once he reached the distance he needed Barry closed his eyes for a brief moment, pulling up the image of Caitlin in his mind. She was the reason he was doing this. The rest of his family flitted through his mind as Barry pushed himself to the limit, building up speed and energy.

Zooming toward the god Barry clenched his fist and coiled the muscles in his upper body, concentrating the power and energy. This ended now. Wally was barely a flash of yellow as he sped out of the way, giving Barry a clean shot at Savitar's head. Using everything he had Barry knocked Savitar on his ass, watching the silver creature slide backwards on the pavement. Chest heaving Barry placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, body humming with power.

"Dude, that was sick." Wally joined him, keeping an eye on the god. "Think you can teach me?"

Barry was about to answer when a groan of pain erupted from the silver man, shifting and lurching to it's feet. Barry swallowed the bile rising in his throat, standing to meet the speedster head on. Beside him Wally tensed up. He was sure the punch would have worked, not just knocking him down but killing him. Sending up another prayer that Cisco and Caitlin found an answer Barry prepared himself for another round.

"Pretty good, Flash." Savitar huffed, heaving himself into a standing position. "That actually hurt. Now it's my turn."

Watching in horror Barry realized that Savitar was about to use the same move on him. Grabbing Wally he turned and ran, trying to widen the gap between them and the metallic man. Suddenly Barry felt his powers leave him, making him and Wally tumble to the ground.

"What just happened?"

"Wally, run." Barry told him. "My powers are blown and won't be back for a while. Get away. You need to run."

"I'm not leaving you man." Kid Flash stood, putting himself between Barry and Savitar, who was closing on them quicker than Barry liked. "Heroes don't quit."

"Wally, don't be crazy!" Barry pleaded. "Joe and Iris need you."

"And they need you too Barry." Wally said calmly. "You and I both know it."

"Ready to die?" Savitar loomed closer and Barry knew he was going to die. He would never get to marry Caitlin, never get to see the children they could have. He would never see Iris find love again. Cisco would lose his best friend. Joe. Oliver. Felicity. Thea. Kara. Everyone. He would never see any of them again.

Bracing himself for the end Barry watched as Savitar reached out for Wally. Time seemed to stop, everything freezing. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The world has crystallized into one moment, forever burned into his mind. Just when Barry thought he would go mad, the world went white with a concussive boom.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing that came back to Caitlin was her hearing, slowly and softly. She heard the beeping of the machines in the med bay and she knew she was back at S.T.A.R. Labs. That meant that they had stopped Savitar and Alchemy, right? Caitlin remembered freezing the acolyte where he stood, killing him without second thought. There was plenty of remorse; she was gentle by nature, more likely to help someone than to ignore them. Just look at her past track record; Eobard Thawne masquerading as Harrison Wells and then Hunter Zoloman pretending to be Jay Garrick. She wanted to believe the best in people, but she had learned the hard way to temper that with a healthy dose of skepticism.

As her thoughts whirled, more senses came back. The bitter metallic taste of blood lingered on her breath, disgusting her. She hated the taste and smell of blood, but she has learned to live with it since becoming Barry's doctor. Underneath her Caitlin felt the thin mattress of the medical bed sticking to her legs and arms. She realized Barry must have been ok since it felt like she was in one of her pajama suits of tee shirt and shorts. Blinking against the suddenly bright world she struggled to get her vision under control.

"Cait?" Barry's voice sounded like it was coming from a tunnel. "Baby, can you hear me?"

"Bar-?" Turning her head to the right gently Caitlin saw Barry leaning forward in a chair, eyes burning with love and relief. He reached out and pressed a kiss to her forehead, breath whispering against her skin.

"You gave us quite a scare." Barry cupped her face, touch warm. "You've been out three days."

"Three-"

"Sleeping Beauty awakens!" H.R. crowed as he and Cisco appeared behind Barry. Joe, Wally and Iris were close behind, all of them relieved to see Caitlin awake.

"What happened?" Caitlin felt her energy returning, slowly but surely. Barry adjusted the bed so she could sit up and look at everyone easier.

"When we destroyed the stone, Savitar was destroyed." Cisco spoke up, moving to stand across from Barry on her other side. "The concussion of the stone being crushed blasted you and me, but when Savitar disappeared, the shock wave from it caught Barry and Wally."

"So it's over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Barry kissed the back of her hand softly, but the odd look on Joe's face caught Caitlin's attention.

"Joe, you ok?"

"Yeah." the tall black man said gruffly. "We found out Alchemy's identity while you were out."

"Who-?"

"Julian was Alchemy." Barry supplied, making her eyes turn back to him, shock running through her.

She had no idea that the man Barry had been working with to solve the meta human cases was actually the one responsible for them. It made no sense. Luckily it was over. As sad as it was to know she killed a man her fiance and her future father-in-law worked with, she knew that she did what she had to do and would process it all once she was better. All she wanted to do right now was go back to sleep; preferably in her own bed with Barry, curled into his side with his arms around her.

"We'll come back later; you need to rest." Iris laid her hand on Caitlin's knee and smiled gently at her, relief written on her face. She then turned and ushered her family out of the room. H.R., drumstick ever present, drifted out after them.

All that was left were the original three members of Team Flash, Caitlin and her boys. Reaching out she took Cisco's hand in hers, Barry holding her other hand firm. It was like it had been those years ago, even with Tawne as Wells lurking about. More often than not 'Wells' would be going about his own business, leaving the three of them to bond. Looking back, Caitlin could tell that it had been deliberate. He had wanted the three of them to form their little group, being a part of the inevitable history that Thawne had come from. Now though, it was family, pure and simple.

"Good work Vibe." She smiled at her dark haired friend, holding her free hand out to him.

"We make a great team." Cisco squeezed gently before moving to leave as well. "I'll see you in the morning."

Soon the room was quiet again, and Caitlin took a deep breath, releasing the last vestiges of anxiety to the universe. Turning her head back to the man she loved she gave him a soft smile, reaching out her hand to him. Without hesitation Barry came to her, pressing a soft, loving kiss to her lips as her hand cupped the back of his neck. It was a long, slow kiss, full of love and peace. Barry's warmth wrapped around her and filled her heart, sleep dragging at her eyes. He must have felt her falling asleep because he pulled back with a soft chuckle.

"Get some sleep baby." He ran a hand over her hair gently, touch so very right. "You should be back to normal tomorrow."

"Stay with me?"

"I hadn't planned on leaving." Long, slim arms slipped under her and shifted her to the side of the bed. Caitlin was drifting off quickly as he lowered the bed back into a reclining position before slipping in beside her. Drawn to his warmth Caitlin turned to snuggle into his heat, sighing softly as his arms wrapped around her securely.


	14. Chapter 14

Now that Savitar was defeated and Alchemy was gone forever, Barry felt like he could take a breath and really enjoy life. Yes, there were metas that still needed to be caught as well as regular bad guys, but that was just par for the course with the line of work he was in. With things having evened out, he continued training Wally, helping the young speedster become the best he could. The nights and any other free time he had was devoted to loving the woman who would be his wife.

Wife. The word made his heart speed up from it's already accelerated pace, excitement and anticipation coiling in his gut. He, Barry Allen, was going to marry Caitlin Snow. He was going to be her husband. They were going to have a life together, have children together, grow old together. He knew villains would always be after the Flash's head, but with Kid Flash, Vibe and Ice at his side, he knew that things would be taken care of no matter what.

Speaking of the team, he flashed his way into the cortex at S.T.A.R., lightning trailing after him. It was time for his training session with Wally, helping to hone the younger speedsters powers as well as push his to new heights. Kid Flash was learning quickly, reaching milestones at a quicker pace than Barry had originally. Cisco was tinkering in his lab, working on who knows what. Caitlin wasn't in her lab across the room from Cisco, and that gave Barry the perfect opportunity to ask Cisco a question.

"Cisco!" Barry knocked on the doorframe to his friends lab, making the other man jump and shriek like a girl. Barry burst out laughing as Cisco wheezed,

"That's just rude. That ain't right man. See if I let you take my suit out for a spin ever again." The shorter man pouted crossing his arms, screwdriver sticking out of a fist.

"I thought we agreed that it was our suit." Barry tilted his head and waited to see what his overly melodramatic friend would say.

"Keep telling yourself that, but without me, you really would be The Streak."

Snorting Barry rolled his eyes, glad to have a friend like Cisco in his corner. Crazy smart and deadly sarcastic, he was known to lighten the mood with his witty remarks. Add to the mix a fiercely loyal Caitlin, and the core of Team Flash was unstoppable. It did his heart good to know that through everything they have been through the last few years, they would always be a family.

"Anyways, I didn't come here to make you scream like a little girl." The speedster replied.

"Yeah, sure." Cisco was just like the little brother Barry never had, and loved to upstage the skinny man.

"Anyways," Barry rolled his eyes with a grin. "I came to see if my best friend wanted to be my Best Man at my wedding."

Cisco lit up like a kid in a candy store, eyes bright and grin large. He started hopping in place and clapped a hand on Barry's shoulder. The world suddenly went still and Barry wondered what his friend was seeing. Just as quickly as it happened it was over.

"Dude, yeah. I will totally be your Best Man, and Godfather to your cute kids."

"Kids?" Barry felt the wind leave him, excitement bubbling under the surface. "As in more than one?"

"Yep." Cisco popped his 'p'. "But I'm not going to ruin the surprise by telling you how many. Just that they are healthy and happy."

"That's all I ask for man."

Barry had known he was going to be a father one day, but to hear Cisco tell him made Barry realize it was going to be a real reality. One he was looking forward to more than he knew. Visions of a life full of laughter and love filled his mind and heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin was sitting at the dining room table of the apartment she and Barry shared, surrounded by bridal magazines. Iris, Thea and Felicity sat in the other chairs at the table, helping her sort through ideas. All Caitlin knew was that she wanted a larger, more lively wedding than her last. Her wedding to Ronnie had felt right but rushed; she wanted this one to be absolutely perfect. She wanted more than Dr. Stein presiding over a ceremony in the grassy median in front of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Wine flowed freely between the three woman with her, making them giddy and punch drunk. Caitlin smiled at them, wondering at the turn her life had taken since the particle accelerator explosion. She went from a solitary being to a woman with friends and family, people who loved her and she loved in return. Soon she would be adding to her loving family.

"Not in the mood for wine today Cait?" Felicity asked as Caitlin flipped through a magazine, looking for inspiration for her bouquet. Trust Felicity to bring up a subject that was delicate and blab it out loud.

Blushing and smiling Caitlin stared at her friend, ice prickling on her fingertips and edging onto the pages she held in her hands. She really hadn't wanted to tell anyone until she told Barry when he came home that evening. She felt he should know first as to why things were beginning to change. For the last few days she had felt swollen and worn, choking it up to training. When her breast became tender and the queasiness hit, she knew what was going on. The test in the bathroom trash confirmed it.

"Caitlin!" Iris shrieked, apparently able to read between the lines. "Are you not saying that you and Barry are -?"

Nodding Caitlin dropped both hands to her abdomen, glad to be able to tell someone.

"All three of you better swear that you won't say a word to anyone. I don't want Barry finding out before I can tell him."

"How far along are you?" Thea asked with a wrinkle on her brow. "The fight with Savitar was only three weeks ago."

"Yeah," Iris added. "You weren't pregnant then, or it would shown up when you were in the med lab at S.T.A.R."

"I think it might have been then, but since no one was looking for the baby, the monitors didn't pick it up." Caitlin shrugged. "Besides, I'm two weeks late."

"We're going to be aunties!" Felicity reached over and hugged Caitlin tight, Thea and Iris following suit. "You know this means the wedding will have to be pushed up."

"That's not so bad." Caitlin shrugged, not concerned about it. "We were going to have the wedding in the Victory Plaza where they have the Flash Day celebration. Professor Stein said he would officiate again, we just needed to let him know which day."

"We're going to need to do it soon; otherwise people will be able to tell you have a baby bump." Thea pointed out in her usual blunt manner.

"Let's focus on the flowers and music today." Caitlin suggested. "Let me tell Barry about the baby and then we can look for dresses."

After picking a mix of scarlet roses and light blue hydrangeas for the flowers they agreed upon light, classical music. Nothing trendy and brash, but elegant and clean. Something that could be pulled together quick but didn't look or feel cheap. After the girls left with the promise to keep their secret a little longer, Caitlin collapsed on the couch, ready for Barry to come home.

"You are going to have the best daddy in the world baby. You'll also have the craziest, most loving family you could ever ask for." Caitlin felt peaceful rubbing her still flat abdomen and talking to a baby who didn't have ears yet. She couldn't wait to tell Barry they were starting a family of their very own.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry knew something was off when he got home that evening from CCPD. Caitlin seemed to be bouncing on her toes and was holding back a grin rather unsuccessfully. To him she looked like an adorable puppy, bright and full of life. He knew she was getting excited about the wedding, always flipping through bridal magazines and jotting notes down in an ever present planner. Barry was glad that Iris decided to put the past behind them and help Caitlin out. He knew that the two women would become friends if they could just let their guard down long enough to do so. All through dinner Caitlin kept fidgeting, and it was all Barry could do to hold back a laugh, not used to seeing the normally calm woman flighty.

After they ate Barry snagged Caitlin around the waist and pulled her close to him, noting that her body felt a little softer than normal. He had noticed little changes, but nothing major over the past few weeks. He figured it was because she was recovering from the PTSD inflicted by both Zoom and Killer Frost. She was happier, ate better and slept through the night almost every night now. At first she had tossed and turned, still having dreams about what had happened, but slowly, over time, she was able to let her guard down. They were happy and in love, nothing could be better.

"Why are you so full of energy tonight Dr. Snow?" Barry inquired, rubbing his nose in her hair, letting her scent fill his lungs and heart. Her shampoo wasn't a girly kind, instead smelling of peppermint, sharp and clean.

"I'm just really happy is all." Caitlin smiled up at him, making his already mushy heart melt even further. "I've also got a surprise for you."

"Oh you do?" Barry got a full blast of Caitlin smile in his face before she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear,

"What would you say to another Kid Flash?"

At that moment the world seemed to stop moving. Another Kid Flash? Barry had a feeling she wasn't referring to the Wally from other Earth's either. A child, one equal parts the two of them, growing between them right now. It was enough to make his head spin. Pulling back he looked down into the eyes of the woman he loved, seeing his entire future written in their smiling depths. Joy he had never experienced filled him and suddenly he couldn't keep still. Wrapping Caitlin tight in his arms he did a few quick spins, enough to get her dizzy but not enough to make her sick. Barry felt like running as fast as he could, telling the entire world that he was going to be a father. Light sparkled inside him, bleeding out into a huge grin.

"I take it you're happy?" Cait asked shyly.

"I am more than happy, beautiful." Barry answered peppering her face with soft kisses. "I am over the moon excited about this. I never dreamed I could be this happy."

"If you had told me a year ago that I would be a metahuman, in love with the Flash and having his love in return, engaged to Barry Allen and expecting our first child; I would have thought they were referring to an alternate timeline, not my life." Caitlin pulled him down onto the couch beside her, curling up against him like a cat. Barry loved it when she did that, completely at ease with who she is and willing to let him snuggle her close.

"Still, you of all people should know the impossible happens every day." Barry tucked her into his lap, arms holding his dreams tight, knowing he was utterly happy. "Look at me; I should have died dozens of times the last three years, but I haven't."

That was the one thing that would keep him up at night though, the fear that one day it would all be taken from him. That he wouldn't be fast enough or Caitlin wasn't able to be cold enough. In his head he knew that whatever happened Team Flash would face it together, but the human inside him feared the unknown. He knew the lives they led were dangerous, and that one day it could be ripped from them. He also knew they couldn't let that fear keep them from living their lives to the fullest.

"True." Her warm breath slid against his skin as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. Just like any other time they get close, Barry's body comes alive. He was always craving her, her touch, her sex, her voice all day long. She was an addiction, more powerful than the elixirs that she had made in the past in an effort to get him drunk. One touch from Caitlin and he was begging for more, never completely satisfied, only stated for a time. Now that he knew he had marked her forever as his, the primal side of him came to life. He needed to indulge himself in her over and over, tieing them together closer and closer until there was no Barry and Caitlin, only them in a single form.

"So, now that I'm officially a stud, wanna go another round?"

Caitlin's laughter filled his ears and heart as they retired to the bedroom to fall into each other all over again.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling Caitlin struggled to catch her breath, body still thrumming with power. She had known sex with Barry to be amazing, but now, now that she was pregnant and all her nerve endings were changing as her body grew their child … well, let's just say Barry was lucky he had the meta human stamina that he does and that she has the newly acquired meta powers of her own. He had just thought their lust filled weekends free of day and night work were hot. Now that she was changing, Caitlin had a feeling she was going to spend a good majority of the next 7 and a half months horny as hell.

What she had just experienced was easily three times more pleasurable than anything she had encountered in the past, and they had done a lot of lovemaking since they had gotten together. It was true, their powers were opposites, so they were drawn to each other like magnets. Emotionally, socially, physically. Especially physically. Even now, three rounds of sex into the night, her body was already begging for more. Who would have known Caitlin Snow to be human and lust filled after all.

Beside her Barry laid with an arm flung over his eyes, chest heaving. Glimmering in the night time light, he was absolutely delicious to look at. All lean and smooth, silky and soft, strong and capable. Most importantly, he was all hers. Body warming at the thoughts in her mind, Caitlin reached over and began caressing his ribs and stomach. She relished the feel of his hot flesh under her hand, being drawn to him, needing more.

With a chuckle Barry grabbed her and pulled her back into their paradise.


	16. Chapter 16

"You sure Joe will be happy?" Caitlin asked as she and Barry walked up the sidewalk to the West's house the next day.

"Are you kidding me?" Barry slid his arm around her waist. She loved being tucked up against him like a puzzle piece. She felt him press a kiss to the side of her head. "He's already told me that his grandkids are going to call him 'pop-pop'."

"That is so sweet." Caitlin laughed, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. "I love Joe; he's been the best adoptive father-in-law to be I could have asked for."

"He's loved you in his own way since you and Cisco started taking care of me after the explosion." Barry opened the door, calling,

"Joe, we're here!"

"In the kitchen Bar." Came the booming voice of Joe. Caitlin joined Iris and Wally in setting up the dining room, everyone having gathered at the house for a late lunch.

The three of them made short work of getting plates, silverware, glasses and napkins, chatting about their morning. Caitlin felt her heart swell, never having thought she'd be a part of a warm loving family again after her father died. It was like she was walking in a dream. She prayed that nothing would ever wake her up if she was. Soon everyone was seated, stuffing themselves on spaghetti and garlic french bread. Now that both Barry and Wally were unaffected by alcohol Joe made sure to have a constant supply of sweet tea on hand, as well as beer for himself and wine for the girls. Luckily, Caitlin wasn't much of a drinker, or Joe would have suspected something.

"So Bar, this was your idea." Joe said as he kicked back in the recliner in the living room, his kids scattered around the room. Barry sat in the armchair across the coffee table from Joe, Caitlin in his lap. Before, she would have thought it was improper to do that around others, but with Barry, it seemed to be second nature.

"Yeah, man. Why the short notice? I'm sure Jessie would have wanted to be here." Wally asked, confused look on his face. Iris was the only one relaxed, already knowing what was about to be announced.

Caitlin looked to Barry, watching as a huge grin split his face. He looked happier than a kid at Christmas. Her heart fell for her speedster just a little more right then. She knew everything would be okay since she had her best friend and his family to look after her. It was more than she had hoped for. Every day she counted her blessings.

"Caitlin and I are going to have a baby!"

The world froze, crystallizing into a perfect moment as Joe just about fell out of his chair.

* * *

Barry knew he could have handled the announcement better. He was just so excited that he couldn't wait, almost bursting at the seams. He felt Caitlin laughing in his arms, one of the best feelings in the world. He let her go as she stood go over to Joe, the doctor in her never resting, wanting to make sure that he hadn't suffered any lasting damage from the announcement.

"A baby?" Joe asked hoarsely, eyes watering as he looked back and forth between Caitlin and Barry, shock on his face. Barry knew he was simply processing everything, but Caitlin took it to heart.

"Are you not happy?" She asked gently, hands fidgeting with her engagement ring.

"Happy!?" Joe stood and wrapped the woman Barry loved is a tight hug, smile breaking out across his face. "I am beyond happy!"

"Wait, I'm gonna be an uncle?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, man." Barry slung his arm around Wally's shoulder, tucking Iris against his other side as he watched the man who raised him hug and gush over the woman who was carrying his child. Life was perfect; crazy fast and full of strangeness, but not one he would change. "There's gonna be a new Kid Flash in town."

"Or a mini Ice." Iris added. "After all, you're both metas. The kid could get one, both or no powers at all."

"Or they could have powers all their own." Joe said thoughtfully before looking at Caitlin. "Your powers ok with the baby?"

"Yes, I've checked everything over. Even Harry has been monitoring me to make sure nothing happens. We likely won't know if they have powers until the third trimester. We may not even know until they are born."

"No matter what, they will be loved." Barry knew his heart was happier than it had ever been hearing those words come from Joe.

Barry was proud to have Joe call him son. He had been raised by a good man with a large heart. Who taught him right from wrong. Who built him up and offered a helping hand when needed. Who have a scared and lonely boy love, and continued to give the man he had grown into love. There might not be a drop of blood bonding Barry to the Wests, but they were his family. They were his roots, roots that would grow to encompass the woman he loved and their children. To include his best friend besides Iris. To even extend to a masked vigilante who showed Barry that to be a hero didn't mean you had to sacrifice who you were to do it. Even if Oliver didn't follow his own advice, having been shaped long ago by circumstances out if his control.

For once in a very long while, Barry was looking forward to what the future would hold.


	17. Chapter 17

The curse of a speedster is that they experienced life at a different pace than other people. Time normally went by much slower for Barry than it did before the explosion, mind and body moving exponentially faster than everyone and everything around him. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours and hours felt like days. But even with his enhanced speed slowing the world around him, life still moved at a rapid pace. Take the upcoming wedding with Caitlin and the birth of their child. The wedding was in just a few short days, and at that moment he was sitting with Caitlin in S.T.A.R. as Harry moved the ultrasound doppler over his fiancees belly. Today they were going to find out what they were having.

"See anything yet Harry?" Barry was vibrating his foot, anxious.

"Calm down, I can't see anything with you rushing me." The odd sound of the mother and child's heartbeats echoed in the room, making Barry's chest tight and his throat burn. Caitlin rolled her eyes and smiled at him, cooling her hands down, the mist slowing his frantic fidgeting.

"Found it!" Harry laughed pointing to a shape on the Rorschach test of an ultrasound on the monitor. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Hello Michael Henry Allen." Caitlin sniffed happily, eyes watering. To Barry, she looked beautiful and powerful, strong and glowing. She had their future growing inside her, someone who would continue their legacy of protecting and loving the world they lived in. It humbled him that such an amazing woman loved him.

After a battery of more tests Barry and Caitlin were finally home, curled up together on their couch, listening to the spring rain on the windows. It was calming to know that Wally and Cisco were keeping an eye on the city while Barry took his shift off with Caitlin. Now that there were more people capable of holding down the fort, Barry and the others were able to rotate being on call for the everyday run of the mill criminals. However, if there was a situation that called for all hands on deck, then everyone jumped in. Right now Caitlin was only part time in the field, resuming her work behind the computer, not wanting to endanger their growing baby. Barry was thankful for that.

"So a boy, Cisco will be happy when he finds out in the morning." Caitlin sighed, snuggling into Barry's arms.

"Yeah, if Jesse hadn't needed his help, I'm sure he would have been fighting for the right to hold your hand during the ultrasound."

Caitlin laughed, smile bright and sparkling. Barry fell in love with her all over again.

"Can you blame Cisco? We are the only family he has left since Flashpoint." She shook her head fondly. "I hate that he had to lose them, but I'm so glad that the whole Dominators thing helped him realize the pain and frustration you were going through trying to repair the damage."

"Honestly, looking back now, I'm thankful for messing with the timeline." Barry pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "It gave me you and our son."

The rest of the night was spent with Barry loving the woman in his arms, building their future together one kiss at a time.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Caitlin asked as she fiddled with her bouquet, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down around her shoulders, streaks of white threading through the chocolate. Her eyes had a faint ring of blue to them, lighting up her face. She was glad they had opted for fake flowers since her powers were closely tied to her emotions. Emotions that have been on a razor's edge ever since her body began be flooded with pregnancy hormones.

"Wally is most likely racing him here now." Iris tucked an ice blue rose into the bun her hair had been pulled into, dressed in a navy sheath dress. Felicity and Jessie were also wearing navy, all of them getting ready for the wedding that would be happening in the next few minutes.

"Oliver better not threaten him once he shows up." Felicity crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "We all know he chicken out on marrying me a handful of times himself." Her large diamond ring flashed in the light, proving that in the end she got her man.

Jessie finished tying off the corset of Caitlin's dress, smirking at the ice meta in the mirror. The dress was a sweetheart A line, snug across her breasts and torso, but loose around her stomach, giving her son a place to grow. Luckily she wasn't showing very much, so she could still pull off a dress without feeling like she was dressed in a burlap sack. The dress was the same color as her crime fighting suit, courtesy of Cisco. He had declared the moment he knew she and Barry were getting married that he was making her dress, claiming that 'no one would be able to do her figure justice'.

The crackling sound of lightning sounded outside the room they were in at S.T.A.R. Labs, heralding the arrival of the two male speedsters, as well as deep voices laughing. It made Caitlin smile. Who knew that the tragedy that took her career and fiance would give her the family she had always wanted and a man she never imagined she could love more. Also that she was pregnant with his child, and ready to start their future together. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"Ladies." Oliver knocked on the door, voice sounding less grim than normal. "It's finally time. How they can both have super speed and still be late I will never know."

"Even I can't explain it Oliver." Caitlin laughed as Felicity opened the door for her husband.

"Me either, and I've known him all my life." Iris shrugged. "There are just some things super speed can't change."

The grim faced man actually smirked, taking his wife's hand and leading the procession of women down the hall and into one of the large conference rooms that had been repurposed as a chapel. Caitlin trailed along at the end, not allowed to see or be seen until Dr. Stein walked her down the aisle to Barry. The Legends had hopped through time to see the event. All of Team Arrow were present as well. Half of the CCPD force were in the crowd, resplendent in their dress blacks. As the music began and Caitlin walked through the crowd, she even caught a glimpse of their friends from other Earths. Jay Garrick. Gypsy the Bounty Hunter. Kara Zor-El and her cousin Kal-El, both in their Kryptonian regalia. Even Patty Spivot was in attendance, smile lighting up her face. Surprisingly she was seated next to Ray Palmer, the two of them looking striking as they had their arms interlinked.

Finally letting her gaze move to the end of the aisle, Caitlin smiled brightly. Barry stood beside Cisco and Wally, the edges of his body slightly blurry as the tried to control his vibrating. About half of the crowd didn't know his secret identity and he wanted to keep it that way. The past several years passed in front of her eyes as she walked forward almost on autopilot. All the good memories of Team Flash, the love and laughter, the late nights and victories over bad guys. The tragedy was there too, the pain and loss, the hurt and suffering. Loved ones lost or sacrificed for the greater good. People taken against their will, evil destroying them to hurt Barry and the Team.

Caitlin knew their journey had been a long one, full of twists and turns, ups and downs. She also knew the future her and Barry were creating would be filled with challenges and dangers, how could it not be with the lives they lead now. She also knew as long as they had each other and their family, nothing would stop them or keep them down for long.

Finally, Stein pulled her to a stop. Looking up at one half of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Caitlin did her best not to cry. Standing before her was the last link to the man that she had thought she would marry, a man who gave his life to save the world twice over. In the eyes of the older man in front of her Caitlin saw an echo of Ronnie, and in that moment she knew that no matter what, no matter where his soul rested, he was happy for her.

"You look so lovely Miss Snow." Martin Stein managed to get out, voice rough with emotion. "It was an honor to know the love he had for you. I also know that this is what he would want for you my dear." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing her to Barry, who now stood beside her.

With one last smile, Caitlin faced forward, to her future. Doctor, Meta Human, Wife, Mother, Friend, Hero. World Changer.


End file.
